Birds of a Feather
by MaxRide97
Summary: All human. Max moves from New York to Washington to live with her mom and sister hoping that she can move on from her past and forget it ever happens. But that soon becomes hard when her past follows her  and threatens to ruin her future. FAX
1. Chapter 1

My mom said I would only be the new girl for a day and then I would just be a normal student, but I knew that would never be the case. I would always be looked at as the new girl. It had been two days since I moved to Washington to live with my mom and my sister Ella . I moved here from New York where I used to live with my dad until….. Never mind.

"Come on Max. Up and at 'Em. You don't want to be late for school, do you?" My mom called up the stairs to my room.

"Yes I do!" I called back down to her.

"I don't care, let's go! Hurry up." She called, with the scent of her world famous chocolate chip cookies rafting up to me.

"Is that?"

"Yep it sure is cookies. You can have some if you get your butt down here in the next twenty minutes." She said. "Don't make me send Ella up there to get you up"

"I'm up, I'm up!" I said hastily flopping out of bed. I knew if she sent Ella to get me up, I would be scrubbing make-up off my face for the next two weeks. I rubbed any trace of sleep out of my eyes in my bathroom, and quickly drew a brush through my dark caramel brown hair and threw on a dark blue tank top and a grey zip up sweatshirt, dark skinny jeans and my old black converse.

I took the stairs two at a time to get to the cookies. Everyone was sitting around the kitchen table eating pancakes, so I stuffed two cookies in my mouth and grabbed my backpack and car keys and was out the door. I was just at the end of the driveway when I remembered something. Ella, of course I couldn't go to school without her. I beeped the horn twice and she came running out.

"You ready for your first day?" she asked as she slid into my dark blue Camry.

"Sure, lets just get this over with right?"

"Oh Max, so very pessimistic. I'm so sure everyone will love you. How could they not?" she asked.

"Easily" was all I said before I turned the radio on. It was another five minutes of driving in the wet sloppy rain until we pulled into the local public high school.

"Alright, lets do this thing" I said cooly. Inside I was all but dying from nerves. "Where should I go?" I asked.

"Up to the office, ask to see the principal." She said.

"Got it thank you." I said as I grabbed my transcripts and my schedule and bag and was set to go to see the principal. I walked up to the front doors and looked around for the office which was conveniently located…. right in front of me. I pushed the heavy doors open and walked in. There was a lady behind the desk who looked rather dissatisfied with her job.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" she asked in a bored monotone.

"Um, I need to see Principal Wilkinson?" I asked.

"He'll be right with you, take a seat there" she said pointing to a hard plastic chair in the corner or the room next to another door. _Why thank you for your hospitality and comfortable seating._ I thought snidely. I sat there impatiently for about a half an hour before the door opened and a boy walked out. He looked my age and had jet black shaggy hair that fell just a little over his eyes. He was wearing a completely black ensemble and had a grim expression on his face. He attempted to walk out but the lady at the desk stopped him.

"Hold on there Mr. Parker. I have a job for you. Just sit there" she said. He just rolled his dark midnight eyes and sat in the seat next to me. "You can go in now Ms. Ride" she said, and pointed to the door next to me.

"Thanks" I muttered before walking into the office. Behind yet another desk was yet another old bored looking adult. If you hadn't already guessed, I don't like adults.

"Well hello there, you must be Ms. Maximum Ride. The transfer student from…." He looked down to check his notes, like people hadn't already been talking about my coming for a few weeks now. "Ah, New York, how exciting."

"Only for tourist." I said casually.

"Err…yes. Okay, here is your schedule, locker number, and map" he said handing me a big stack of papers. "Just get these slips signed by your teachers and bring them back at the end of the day. I'm so glad you chose to join the Trojan team." He said referring to the team mascot. As if I really had a choice…yeah right.

"Thank you" I said as I walked out the door. I looked at the map and tried as hard as I could to relate the classroom numbers the small little square ones on the map. Homeroom was French, then Math, Science, History, Creative Writing, and Performance.

"Oh, Ms. Ride-

"Please, it's Max" I said.

"Okay….Max, why don't you have Mr. Parker take you to your classes." She said with a smirk on her face as she looked at him, like they shared an inside joke that I had no idea about.

"I was going to offer any way" he said coolly. And the smile almost fell off her face. "Let me see your schedule," he said as he held the door open for me. I handed it to him and his eyebrows knit together in confusion. "We have identical schedules." He said.

"Well then I really hope I don't hate you." I said jokingly. He just laughed. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Nicolas Parker… call me Fang. Everyone else does."

"Interesting name"

"I'm an interesting person" he said. "Where did you come from?" he asked as we turned into another hallway full of lockers.

"New York" I said. "I just moved here to live with my mom and my sister Ella, uh…Ella Martinez, do you know her?"

"Yup, she's dating my brother" he said like it was no big deal.

"She never told me she had a boyfriend. She talked about this guy…I forget his name-

"Iggy"

"Yea, that's it. But I thought she was telling me everything" I said. He just shrugged. Man of many words.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is homeroom" he said opening a door. I walked in all heads snapped to gawk at the new girl.

"Nicolas Parker. You're late!" The teacher said. She was a younger teacher with curly long blond hair and big blue eyes.

"Yea, yea, yea, call the police." He said. "I was showing the new girl around." He said knowing I must hate that.

"Well the teacher continued, take your seat and Ms. Uh….

"Max. Maximum Ride" I said.

"Well nice to meet you, why don't you come introduce yourself to the class" she said.

"My name is Maximum Ride, call me Max. I just moved from New York." I said as all the kids stared at me. "Any questions?" I asked, daring someone to speak. Sure enough a spray tanned arm shot into the air. It belonged to a red head sitting next to Fang.

"Is you sister…like Ella Martinez?" she asked as she cracked her gum.

"Yep, well…half sister" I said.

"Thank you for that, Max" the teacher said. "Here are your books, we are in chapter two, and you can take a seat next to…." She said looking around the room for an empty seat. "Oh perfect, Lissa come sit up here by my desk" she said to the redhead next to Fang. She got this huge pouty look on her face and gathered up her books and went up to the seat in the front, but not without giving Fang a big kiss on the check. Oh joy. "Max, take the seat next to Nicolas."

I wordlessly took the seat next to him and the lesson began. This is how the next three hours went. I would introduce myself to the class and then I would sit next to someone I didn't know while they all whispered and I pretended not to hear. After my fourth hour, History, we had lunch, and like any other school the cliques were very pronounced.

"We usually sit over here" Fang said pointing to a table in the back of the cafeteria that was somewhat empty. There was a boy with blond hair, a white tee-shirt, and kaki shorts on. He was almost blinding.

"Is that him?" I whispered to Fang. He nodded. We went to the table and sat down; I knew that he knew I was Ella's sister.

"Oh Fang, is this new girl? What does your girlfriend think if this? I can just see it now…new girl replaces old skank. Dude you really need to ditch her." He said referring to Fang's girlfriend Lissa. He just nodded and rolled his eyes in an 'I totally know way' "Do you have a name new girl?" Iggy asked.

"Max Ride" I said as I took a bite of ice cream.

"Oh so your- EW, speak of the devil and the devil shall be." He said looking off in the distance. Fang and I turned around to see Lissa walking in with two blond sidekicks next to her. She was wearing shorts and a tee shirt that was so low cut I swear if she tripped it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

"Oh Fangy, who is this?" she asked in disgust looking at me.

"This is Max, she just moved here from New York." He said.

"Arent people from New York supposed to be like….cool?"

"Yea, I guess that's why I didn't ever meet you there." I said.

"Oh dang." Iggy said. Lissa ignored us both and turned to talk to Fang.

"We really need to get some new friends. I mean they aren't even popular," she said.

"Yeah, well they're **my **friends." Fang said.

"Well…I…we're going to sit with my friends." She said in a winey voice.

"Have fun with that" was all he said before she walked off. When we had all stopped laughing a girl with deep mocha colored skin walked up and sat down in Lissa's vacant seat.

"Fang, who is this?" the girl asked. "Oh, and mom said we have to pick up Angle after school." She said.

"This is Max and I already knew that"

"Hi Max" she said turning to me "I'm Nudge, his adopted sister." She said.

"Okay Max, we have to get to Creative Writing." Fang said. "Oh and I should warn you…the teacher…a little…-

"CRAZY!" Iggy yelled.

"Physco" Nudge added.

"One fry short of a happy meal." Ella said.

"Not the brightest bleached blond out there" Iggy said.

"Yea" Fang said "It's a small class room so you may not have a desk but that won't stop her. She'll make you like, sit on my lap or something." He said jokingly. Little did I know that that's exactly what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked into the class room and I immediately noticed the scent of incense. Some kids at my old school used to burn incense in their lockers to increase their chi, the desks weren't really desks; there were three long tables and benches on both sides. The benches had ridiculous bright pink, orange, green, and other colored bohemian pillows.

"Hello, Ms. Tami" Fang said. "There's a new student here to meet you" he said as he approached the teacher sitting behind a desk, her chair covered in the same bohemian style pillows

"Well, well, well. Your name, and favorite type of writing?" she asked.

"Maximum Ride, poetry" I said.

"Well, with a fierce, beautiful name like that, you need a beautiful fierce nickname….how about, sparrow." She said with the name sounding beautiful in her sing song voice.

"Sparrow" I repeated, liking it already.

"Ah! I love it." She said pulling me into a hug. "Now, Hawk" she said referring to Fang "there is no place for Sparrow yet, so please since you are both already acquainted, she will have to sit with you." She said. And that is how I ended up sitting on Fang's lap for my very first Creative Writing class.

We burst out of the door and started laughing, uncontrollable, close to tears, laughter.

"I so told you she was crazy" he said when our laughter subsided.

"Yes, Hawk you did" I said nudging him in the ribs.

"Sparrow?" he said.

"Hawk?"

"Were going to be late for last period, Mr. Clove is pretty cool, but he is going to make you sing, everyone has to do a solo on their first day of class. Do you have anything in mind?" he asked leading me up some stairs to the second level.

Oh no. I didn't really have anything planned except this one song, which was the first I had ever learned on the guitar, but I didn't really know if he would let us use instruments.

"Is there a guitar? Can I use that?" I asked. My brow knitting into a line.

"Well, you have to bring your own, but you can use mine if you want. I have an acoustic here and an electric. Take your pick." He said.

"Acoustic defiantly" I said as we walked into the Performance room. It was huge. There was an auditorium in one room, a choir room in a room, a dance studio in another, a band room, and then, the room we were in had brick walls had on three walls, the other was completely window, it had a perfect view of the forest that backed up to the school. There were a few chairs in a half circle. On one side of the room, there was a raised platform with a drum set microphone stand and two guitars.

There were a few other kids in the room, including Nudge, Iggy, and Ella.

"Oh! Max!" Nudge squealed. "I so can't wait to hear you sing. I bet your great, I can just tell that you'd be like…amazing." She said.

"Oh my gosh, she is like so amazing. But she only sings in the shower." Ella said, making me blush a deeper scarlet than I've ever seen.

"Word queen have an answer for that?" Fang asked.

"Hey, hey, hey sorry I'm late" said a young looking teacher. He was dressed in jeans, a white v-neck tee and a plaid button up over it. He had a black backpack on and drumsticks in his back pocket.

"Hey Clove" Iggy said. "Newbie, newbie, newbie" he said sounding like a siren. I socked him in the arm.

"Ha-ha" Mr. Clove said "Good, we need some new fresh talent in here, cuz yall are 'lackin. Who is the 'newbie'?" he asked.

"Max" I said raising my hand.

"Well Max, come on up. I'm sure Fang filled you in am I right?" he asked.

"Yea sure sing a song for you right?"

"Perfect. The mic's yours, what'd ya need?"

"She's using my guitar" Fang said as he handed me an acoustic guitar.

"The floor's yours" he said as he took a seat.


	4. Chapter 4

1234

I am going away for a while, but I'll be back don't try and follow me. 'cause I'll return as soon as possible See I'm tryin' to find my place, but it might not be here where I feel safe

WE all learn to make mistakes

And run from them, from them

With no direction, well rum from them, from them

With no conviction

'Cause I'm just one of those ghost.

Travelling endlessly

Don't need no road Infact they follow me

And we just go in circles. But now I'm told that this is life,

And pain is just a simple compromise

So we can get what we want out of it.

Would someone care to classify

A broken heart and twisted mind.

So I can find someone to rely on

And run to them

To them

Full speed ahead

Oh, you are not, useless.

We are just, Misguided ghost.

Travelin' endlessly.

The ones we trusted the most.

Pushed us far away

And there's no one road

We should not be the same.

But I'm just a ghost.

And still they echo me.

They echo me in circles

I stopped playing and looked up at everyone's high eyebrows and slack-jawed expression. Ella was the first to say anything, which didn't really surprise me much. She was always the talky one.

"I totally knew it" she said. "I mean with a new wardrobe and hairstyle you could totally be a rock star." Ella said.

"Yes she could" Clove said in a ominous way.

"Meaning what?" Iggy asked as I went and sat in their little half circle.

"Meaning I think we found out new lead singer"

"What?" We all asked at the same time.

"Well we have a band here at school that we started in junior high, and that became our honors class here" Fang said referring to the school.

"And we recently fired our lead singer-

"Uh, not really" Fang said.

"Huh?" Clove said. "What do you mean not really?"

"I uh….didn't fire her" Fang said.

"Yeah, he made out with her" Iggy said. Fang threw him a look of rage that I had only ever seen on my face.

"Aye, aye, aye you kid's will be the death of me." Clove said. "Okay, but Fang you have to get her out of the band later. You have a gig Friday at the Palm on Saturday." Fang nodded in agreement and walked to the platform and picked up another fittingly black electric guitar. Iggy got on the drums and I took my place at the microphone. We started working on another set. We went through tons of music and in what seemed like forever we were done.

"Great rehearsal, see you all later." Clove said as he walked out the door.

"Great, now its time to go break up with the red haired wonder" Fang said.

"Are you really breaking up with her?" I asked.

"No," Nudge said. "They break up every Tuesday and then get back together on Thursday. It's really annoying."

"I agree pick one" Ella said. as she walked out the door with Iggy. "Oh, Max I'm getting a ride"

"Okay" I said. "Anyone need a ride?" I asked meaning Nudge and Fang.

"Nope" she said popping the 'p'. "Fang drives me home, 'cause we live together," she babbled.

"Okay, guess I'm alone today" I said pulling my car keys out of my backpack. I navigated my way out of the building surprising myself. I got into the car and turned on the radio. I pulled out and noticed a black shiny Volvo. I saw Fang and Lissa in the front seat; they looked like they were arguing and a bored looking Nudge in the backseat. I drove behind them for another few minuets before I got home. I didn't even notice that he had pulled into the house next to mine.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi mom, I'm home." I called into the house.

"Hi honey, is your sister with Iggy?" she asked.

"Yep" I said.

"How was school?" she asked.

"Fine, I had fun"

"Any cute boys?"

"Well, uh….not really" I said.

"Were going over to the neighbor's for dinner, they really want to meet you" she said.

"Great" I said sarcastically.

"I think they have some kids that go to your school. One of them is Ella's really good friends." She said handing me a cookie, which I inhaled as I walked up the stairs. I threw my bag on my bed and collapsed. I did my homework and went to go sit on my balcony. I hadn't been out here in like ten years. I grabbed my guitar and was in the middle of practicing when one of the neighbors opened their door and came outside. Oh my god, I looked up from my chair and noticed I had just met the new neighbors. Even if I had spent the entire day with one of them.

If you just guessed that Fang was my next door neighbor, then give yourself a big pat on the back.

"But lissa come on she is so much better than you" he argued with her.

"Says who Nick? Clove, he's insane I tell you…insane."

"Yea, it was a decision we all made. Just listen to her sing. She is amazing." He said. Now that made me blush.

I waited a few seconds and realized that I should just try to escape as quietly and quickly as possible. I was up and out the door when my guitar slipped and fell to my horror they did notice.

"Max?" he asked.

"Hey neighbor." I said awkwardly.

"She lives next to you?" Lissa screeched. "How can I trust you anymore? I'm breaking up with you. No take backs, this time its final." She slammed the door on her way out.

"Fang I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-

"It's not your fault. I was going to do it anyway so you just helped" he said. "I guess I'll see you at dinner"

"Yea, see you then" I said. I went back inside and dashed to my cell phone, I texted Ella furiously.

**Why didn't you tell me FANG was out neighbor?** I sent. It was only seconds before I got her response.

**Nudge is too. Honey it will be fine, why do you care? So you can sneak over there at night?** I got. Boy was she going to get it when she got home.

It was about an hour longer before my mom came and got me for dinner. We joined Ella who must have gotten home and we walked to their house, it was similar to ours, older, Victorian, balconies, porches with cute little swings. All the works.

"Now Max honey, these are my friends so please, be on your best behavior" she said making me feel like I was three years old.

"Yes mother, so that means I cant eat or talk" I said.

"That's not the point honey, just don't be too-

I never got to hear what she said after that, because the door opened and were greeted by a woman, she was about my mom's age, and she had long blond hair that was pulled into a pony tail. She was wearing a light pink dress with a black and white apron on top of it.

"Hello" she said warmly "You must be Max, the kid's wont stop talking about you" she said making me blush. "Come on in, everyone's in the dining room" she said pointing to a door. We walked in and Nudge and Ella immediately started talking and giggling. Fang was sitting at the table. There were also two others that I didn't recognize.

"Max" Ms. Parker said. "This is Angel" she said as she laid a hand on top of a little blond head. She smiled up at me with her pearly white teeth, and big blue eyes. "And this is Zephyr" she said pointing to a blond boy with the same big blue eyes.

"Call me Gazzy" he said smiling.

"You don't wanna know" Fang said from across the table shaking his head, Angel just giggled. I took a seat next to Fang and Ms. Parker brought out the food. And let me tell you…it was amazing. Like crazy good, we had lasagna and salad while making idle conversation.

"Okay, Valencia do you want to help me with the dishes?"

"Sure, besides we need to catch up on drama" she said.

"Thank you for dinner Ms. Parker" I said.

"Your very welcome honey, and please call me Sally."

"Well Sally, thank you really." I said.

"Okay lets go before she shows some old embarrassing home videos" he said putting a hand on my arm.

"Oh really?" I said teasingly "I would love to see some of these, so we should make a date" I said.

"Oh no you don't." he said. He lead me up the stairs and showed me around his room. I was going through his music collection when Ella came in and threw a drawstring bag full of clothes at me.


	6. Chapter 6

"Here, your gonna need this tonight." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We are going to the nest." Fang said helping me up.

"What's the nest?" I asked.

"You'll see, but I think you'll like it" she said, she left we wondering with the bag in my hands and then Fang pointed me toward his bathroom. I got in locked the door, and opened the bag to find my bathing suit, well not my bathing suit, but a bathing suit. There was white bikini bottom with black lining and to my horror a bikini top. It was white with a black chain print on it. I pulled it on already planning my seriously long talk with Ella about how she cant chose my bathing suits.

Thank god there was a white tank top to go with it. (Yes I was being sarcastic) I needed to pull some favors now.

"Hey Fang" I called through the door.

"Um…yeah?" he asked warily.

"Do you possibly have sweatshirt I could wear" I asked.

"Sure, one second." He said.

"What, you aren't going to make me come get it?" I asked as he handed me a big grey Aeropostale sweatshirt.

"No," he said. Man of many words. I zipped up the sweatshirt and pulled on my skinny jeans.

"I'm gonna kill her" I told Fang.

"Oh come on I'm sure its not really that bad." He said leading me down the stairs.

"You'd be surprised." I said.

"Well what if I told you I wasn't easily surprised?" he asked.

"Then I would tell you, you will be." I said as he held his car door open.

"Ella, and Nudge are riding with Iggy." He said.

"Cool" I said. We drove for a while just listening to music. We drove through forest, forest, and then…wait for it, more forest.

"Wow Washington sure does have a lot of forest." I said. "It's really beautiful."

"Yeah, it is but its kind of depressing some times, it never seems to stop raining" he said.

"Well I guess I'll get used to it, so what's the story with you and you're….flock?" I asked.

"Flock?"

"Yes, I mean you guys seem like really close, like a flock. But you're too…good to be a gang."

"Well, Nudge is my adopted sister, so were close. Angel and Gazzy are also adopted and Iggy, well what can I say about Iggy? He's like family. Ya' love 'em but you don't get to chose 'em." He said.

"Cool. Your mom seems really nice. I can see why she and my mom are friends." I said.

"Yea, ever since she moved in they have been like, attached at the hip. I guess it's a divorced thing"

"Whoa, your parents are divorced?" I asked.

"For ten years now, I guess I can't even really remember him. Not that I want to though."

"Lucky. I wish I could forget. The, cretin cheated on my mom, and then had the gall to divorce her. So she moved here to get away from it all. This left me, fending for myself." I said, it felt good to finally talk to someone who didn't just nod and say. 'And how did that make you feel'.

"And now you're here" he said.

"Yes, and now I'm here." We sat in silence for a while before he asked another question.

"Why did you come here?" he asked. "I mean, why not just stay with your dad?"

"Well, because I didn't want do it anymore, I just got fed up with never seeing Jeb. He's a scientist and he works long hours. I mean really long hours, and when he doesn't he is out partying with another bleached blond bimbo." Wow I could really talk to this guy. I've known him for what? A day now, I really need to shut up.

"I'm sorry" he said sounding sympathetic.

"Don't be. Now, what's your story?" I asked.

"Classic Oprah, mom has one kid, dad leaves. Mom tries to fill void and adopts three children." He said making my heartfelt gush sound like a novel. He pulled off the paved road and into the forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see" he said sounding very Fang-like.

"I hate surprises" I said

"I know"

I just glared at him. A glare so devilish and evil that turned even the most evil of all evil scientists to mush. Fang just laughed. Just then, he stopped the car. And got out, he came around and opened my door, how very chivalrous. I hopped out of the car and looked at the scene around me.


	7. Chapter 7

I was in a meadow, and there were some scattered trees around but not many. There was what looks like a lake in the middle of the forest and right behind that there was a small crystal blue waterfall. The sun was setting just behind the waterfall making it look like it was glowing. Now I get why I had the stupid swimsuit on. It was late May, early June so it was warm enough to swim.

"Wow, it's…" and for once in my life, I was speechless.

"I know; the others should be here soon" he said. I grabbed my bag from the car and we waited for everyone else to get here.

The first thing that Nudge said as she got out of the car was… "Oh Max, take that stupid sweatshirt off I picked out that bathing suit and I want to see you in it. I just know you look amazing." She gushed.

I just rolled my eyes and zipped Fang's sweatshirt up higher to make a point. Ella came and sat next to me while the boys passed a football that Iggy brought.

"So Iggy huh?" I asked her. She smiled a little and blushed.

"Well, he's smart, and funny, and he was the first one that was there for me when we moved here. I was so depressed because you and your dad were gone and we were here. I think he even made a joke about it" she said. "So, Fang huh?" she just had to add.

"Well, not really. I mean he is really nice and quiet, but I don't think I'm really ready for a relationship especially after Dylan."

"Honey, please don't let that loser ruin a great potential relationship with a totally great guy. Besides, I think Dylan's in jail. At least he should be, after what he did to you." She said.

"Hey sis, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure anything"

"Could you please not tell, Fang, about the past? I really don't need everyone knowing what happened,"

"It was on the news. All over it actually, and he's going to be more hurt if you don't tell him yourself."

"I just don't think I can face telling him what happened. I mean everyone I get to close to gets hurt. You know, you've seen it in action. I'm glad you and mom got out before it happened."

"Yea, sure we were safe, but do you know how hard it was to watch from the sidelines, to see the picture of you laying in that hospital bed, and Dylan's mug shot. Mom cried all the time. If it weren't for Ms. Parker we would totally be lost." She said.

"It's all my, I should've known that creep would be a loser." I said dropping my head into my hands.

"No its not, you didn't mean for that to happen, it's his fault not yours. Do not blame yourself for that"

"For what?" Fang asked behind us.

"Nothing" I said hastily standing up. Ella gave me a warning glance as if to see 'tell him, tell him now'. But there was no way I would ever let him know what happened. He would hate me, I totally know it.

"Anyway, you guys going swimming?"He asked.

"Maybe, I don't really know." I said.

"Well I'm going in." he said pulling off his shirt showing off his rich toned abs. I started going weak in the knees and forced myself to look in a different direction.

"Race you" I said as I ran to the Lake. I was just about to jump in when I saw Fang run past me, he ran up the side of the mountain to where the waterfall was and stood at the top of it. I caught on quickly and ran to top and stood there looking down. It was really far and looked scary.

"What? Are you scared?" Fang asked from behind me.

"No,"

"Good" he said as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like I was a two year old. I screamed and started wailing on his back which didn't do a thing. He took a running start and jumped off the cliff. I opened my closed eyes and saw the trees around us growing bigger and bigger. So this must be what its like to fly. We were greeted at the bottom by cold clear water. It felt good to go swimming we never used to when we were in New York. There was just no place to. I quickly surfaced when I realized I had run out of air.

"Wow your heavy, what have you been eating, rocks?" he asked jokingly.

"Why? Is your head missing some?" He just laughed and dove down into the water and resurfaced a few feet away.

"Come with me." He said gesturing to where the water from the waterfall hit the water. I dove into the water and swam right over to the water.

"What are we doing?" I asked curiously wondering why we were here. Mr. Prince of silence didn't say anything. He just dove under the water; I didn't see him resurface anywhere so I guessed he went under the water fall. I went down cautiously and was blasted by a gush of cold icy water I kept going until my lungs were about to explode and then came up.

Fang was sitting on a ledge large enough for about seven people I pulled myself up and sat next to him. I pulled my legs into my chest and hugged them closer for warmth. It really was beautiful with the water raring around us and the gentle quietness of the cave.

"It's really beautiful here" I said.

"Yeah it, I love it here, peaceful, quiet" he said. I thought about what Ella said and decided I might as well get telling him over with.

"I um…well…" I stumbled trying to get it out.

"What is it?" he asked. I couldn't do it now I just needed to cut the ties and ignore these people so they didn't get roped into my past.

"I have to go" I said getting up and diving into the water. I swam to the middle of the lake and took a breath. I noticed that Fang had followed me. I swam some more and reached the shore, I grabbed a towel lying on the ground by my bag and dried off.

"Um, sure" he agreed, we went to his car and drove home. I must've fallen asleep on the way home.

(FANG P.O.V)

I was driving in the pouring rain back to the house when Max's eyes started to close and her head hit the window. She must have fallen asleep; she looked so peaceful her eyes closed and her brown sun streaked hair framing her face. I can't believe she's only been here for a day. It feels like I've known her since forever and what scared me the most is that she could get me to talk, lord knows I never really talk to anyone; except my family and the red hair wonder as I heard Max call her at lunch. I pulled my car into the driveway and put a hand on Max's shoulder.

"Max….Max wake up" I decided to let her sleep. I walked over to the passengers side and got Max out of the car and carried her up to her door bridal style; I rung the bell and waited for her Dr. Martinez.

"Oh No, is she okay? What happened?" she asked flustered as she ran her fingers through Max's hair.

"She's fine, just sleeping. I think we just tired her out to much" I explained as I brought her inside. "Where do you want me to put her?"

"Oh, her bedroom is good, it's this way" she said as she led me up the stairs. She pushed open a thick white door and brought me into her bedroom. It was nice, really cozy the walls were a purple with white trim and she had Chinese lanterns all around. I went and laid her down on her bed and Dr. Martinez slipped her converse off and pulled the covers around her and we slipped out quietly.

"Thank you so much Nicolas" she said as we walked down the stairs. "Do you want some cocoa?"

"Don't worry about it; I don't think I can stay tonight" I said declining her offer.

"Well thank you anyway. Did Max tell you anything? Like about what happened in New York?"

"Not really,"

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll just let her tell you when she's ready."

"Sure," I said still confused on what she was or was not going to tell me. Dr. M walked me out and I drove my car home.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up and saw the light streaming through my curtain and sat up and stretched I've been here for about a month now, and already feel like I've been here for all my life. 'The flock' as we nicknamed ourselves were great…I really love 'em and we get along great…er, most of the time. I must've fallen asleep doing homework great

"Hey mom" I said.

"Well look who decided to grace us with her presence, do you want some cookies?" she asked.

"Do you have to ask?"

"I figured as much. What do you have planned for the day?" she asked putting a large plate of steaming cookies and a tall glass of milk, yummy.

"Were playing the Palm today." I said between bites.

"Okay, good. You're going to stay over at the Parkers' tonight with Ella; I have a house call in Seattle."

"Okay cool. ELLA!"

"Be over in a sec." Ella called down as I looked up at the clock. "Crap, I've gotta go sorry early practice. Love ya mom." I said as I ran out the door. I ran over to the Parkers and before I could even ring the bell I was pulled in the door by Nudge.

"Max come with me, you are getting a makeover today! You'll look soooo gorgeous, well you already do, but when I'm done with you, it will be soooo much better. I mean would it kill you to put on like a shade of lip gloss or like even nail polish."

"NUDGE!" shouted five voices from varying places in the house. Her slender hand grabbed my arm and dragged me to her lair. I saw Fang in the hall and mouthed to him 'help me!' he just smirked and went to tune his guitar.

"Okay, go put this on first" she said as she handed me a outfit and pushed me into her bedroom.

When all said and done, Nudge was actually pretty good with clothes. She had me in dark denim jeans with white stitching and a tight white cami and loose black zip up hoodie, and my usual black converse. My hair was in one of those wrap around braids that hung down my shoulder. I had thick black eyeliner on and shiny silver eye shadow.

"Nudge, I look…."

"Just beautiful" finished Ms. Parker from the doorway.

"Thank you" I said. "Are the guy's ready to go?" I asked.

"Yea, they're already out in the van, you better get going." She said.

Nudge and I walked out to the van and was greeted by the flock and well…their slack jawed expressions.

"What?" I asked.

(FANG P.O.V.)

Max walked out and I could practically see all of our expressions. Wide-eyed, slack jawed, and a lot shocked. I mean Max was beautiful to begin with, but when Nudge was done with her, she was…more beautiful? She walked over to where we were standing by Iggy's van, put her hand on my chin and closed my mouth, crap.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." She said as she slid into the passengers' side. After we were all in the car Iggy was the first one to speak, not really a surprise.

"So, we should go over our set list before we get on stage" he said.

"Well thank you captain obvious" Max said sarcastically.

"Your welcome Lieutenant sarcasm." He remarked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, sorry I kinda forgot this thing at the beginning but its here now. This is not my first fanfic, it's just my first one I've put up here so please don't be too harsh. Love all the comments I have so far and hope they keep coming. Please feel free to critique and I love hearing your thoughts. I will try to update as soon as possible but I do have a life…its called Facebook. Oh, this is my only disclaimer and it goes for the entire story…I don't own anything used in James Patterson's series. I do however own any of my characters and ideas used in my story. The song I used in this chapter is Hero by Skillet. Enjoy **

Fang pulled Iggy's van into the Palm's parking lot and we went to go get set up back stage. I guess now would be a good idea to explain the Palm. Well the Palm is a night club for teens, no alcohol, no drugs. Just dancing and the best place for us to play. I've done about two shows but I was still really nervous. Fang must've sensed my nerves because he gave me a small half smile from behind his guitar and came to sit next to me on the tiny table that was in a corner backstage.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. You have the last few times and besides our opening is going to be awesome." He said.

"Yea, I guess your right. I think we should get ready, it's almost nine." I said getting up just as the announcer came on with his booming voice.

"_GIVE IT UP FOR BIRDS OF A FEATHER"_ he said.

"Let's do this thing" Iggy said as he came up and put his fist out. We stacked up like we always do and went on stage. We were all in our places and the curtain came up, I strained my eyes and could see people on the dance floor, people sitting back at the smoothie bar and people sitting and talking and eating at the tables. I didn't even really have time to catalogue how many people there were in all before Fang started.

_I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losing my faith today  
Falling off the edge today_

I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
I'm not superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today  
My voice will be heard today

I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
I'm not superhuman  
My voice will be heard today

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
My voice will be heard today  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero, just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
We're in the fight of our lives  
And we're not ready to die

Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero, I've got a hero  
Living in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
I will be ready to die

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?

(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero

I need a hero  
A hero's gonna save me just in time  


We finished our set and the crowd went wild. It felt really good to be praised and I couldn't help but radiate my happiness. Oh good lord who the heck have turned into? I hate emotions and goodness this really didn't sound like something I would ever say. Oh well, I didn't really have that long to think about it before I was swept off the stage and pulled into a huge hug from Nudge and Ella.

"Omg! That was like soooo amazing. I totally loved it!" Ella squealed. I kind of zoned out for a few minuets while Ella and Nudge buzzed in my ear about how amazing we were. I shot Iggy and Fang a 'what the heck' look and they shrugged sympathetically.

As soon as the giggling and apparent need to fix my hair subsided Ella commanded that it was now time to leave and get to the house as soon as possible because Degrassi was on. Now I'm a huge fan of the show and I love it but I haven't seen it since forever. That was always a me and Ella thing.

"Okay so we always go back to our house and watch Degrassi, then we watch like a ton of movies until either mom comes home or we fall asleep." Ella explained. It seemed like they had this all planed out, it really makes me wonder what else I missed while I was gone.

I soon found out that 'movie night' was held in my our house and we all got our own gallon of ice cream and sat up in our t.v room and stayed up all night talking and watching movies. Fang and I were curled up on the love seat (no don't get any ideas) Iggy and Ella were on the couch and Nudge was on the Lay-Z-boy. I was just about half way done with my Chubby Hubby ice cream when Ella turned 'The Notebook' on.

This was one of my favorites and I have to admit I almost squealed with excitement, but I didn't.

"Oh, Max do you remember when we watched this with mom on the plane ride home to England? And mom and I bawled the entire time and you just sat there and watched the movie like it didn't matter at all?" she asked.

"Oh yeah that was funny." I said laughing.

"Wait?" Iggy said. "You said on the plane ride home to England…implying that you live in England."

"Well my dad lived in England and we sort of half lived there" I explained.

"Wow, so England, anywhere else I should know about?" Iggy asked? Ella and I exchanged an anxious glance and she spoke first.

"Well, my dad lives in Arizona but that's really not an exciting place." She said.

"Why didn't we know about this?" Iggy asked? "I just assumed you and Max had the same dad."

"Nah, were only half sisters but she's like my twin so it doesn't really matter" I clarified. It was about 11:30 when the movie ended, the guys decided they wanted to watch a scary movie so we ended up watching Paranormal Activity. Now I don't get scared that easily but this was like really scary.

When the movie started I was sitting on one side of the couch loveseat thing, when the movie was over I was practically sitting in his lap from fear.

"Holy-

"Crap" Finished Iggy. I unwrapped my arms from Fang's neck as a blush crept up my cheeks and let go of my waist and I went back to my original place far at the other end of the couch.

We all finally decided that our nerves were to shot to go to sleep now so we put on _I Love Lucy _reruns until we fell asleep. If only it were that easy…

1:00- I rolled over and pulled my feet under my blanket

2:00- I sat up and stretched before trying to fall back asleep

3:00- I decided just to go downstairs and got a glass of water.

I opened the refrigerator hoping I could find something to eat when the back of my neck prickled. I straightened quickly and spun around. Fang always appeared like that out of nowhere like a shadow come to life. "Will you quit that?" I asked harshly.

"Quit what? Breathing?" he asked calmly.

"You know what I mean" I said rolling my eyes. He just gave me a half smile and grabbed a glass.

"What are you doing up?" he asked quietly regarding the sleeping people upstairs.

"I don't really fall asleep easily." I said. Being on the run you don't really fall into the open arms of Orpheus that easily I added in my head. "You?"

"Same I've just always been like that I guess"

"Me too" I said. "So, what's up with Iggy and my sister?" I asked.

"He's a really good guy, he doesn't usually date girls this long, but it's different with your sister. There like soul mates or something I guess."

"Oh, do you really believe in all that soul mate, love at first sight thing?"

"I don't know, it's never happened to me before"

"Well, what about Lissa?"

"Lissa?" He asked raising his eyebrow. "She was a good friend, then an okay girlfriend, but she just isn't my type."

"What is your type?"

"Haven't really figured that out yet, but I'll tell you when I find her" He said with a smile. God I love his smile, not just one of those half smiles I see all the time, but the full, bright, smiles. Oh crap now I sound like one of those drippy teenagers.

FANG P.O.V

"What is your type?" Max asked with a smirk. _YOU! YOU! YOU! _Something in the back of my brain called.

"Haven't figured that out yet, but I'll tell you when I do" I said earnestly with a smile. She smiled back, God her smile says it all. Not just a half smile but one of her full, bright, beautiful smiles that make her eyes shine. Oh crap, now I sound like one of those drippy teenagers.

**Please review, I love hearing what you think, more on the way. I have tons of ideas for this story I just don't know how quickly I can get them up. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, sorry for the delay, thanks so much for all the love. Yes Paramore does rock. **** I know you guys want to know about what happened in New York but that all comes in good time. **

**{ It is not May/June-ish its October. Sorry for the switch there just some stuff I need to do before it becomes summer…}**

**Enjoy…..

* * *

**

I woke up in Fang's arms…and no it really wasn't like that. We decided to put on another scary movie and I was a little more scared than I would like to admit so I was again practically in Fang's lap and we just kind of fell asleep like that. And now I couldn't figure out how to get up without waking Fang up. I twisted my head to see his peaceful sleeping face and knew I wasn't going to be able to move anytime soon. Which was fine with me, being that he smelled so good.

I mean I don't think I like him that way….but I don't really know. These past few weeks we've been hanging out have been amazing, but we haven't really gotten a chance to hang out alone, but every time I got close to anyone it ended in pain, anger, and occasionally…death. My un-Max like thoughtfulness was interrupted by the flash of a camera. I opened my eyes to see Angel snapping pictures with her camera. She was giggiling like crazy and I was well….not happy.

"Ange, honey can you please give me that camera?" I said very sweetly.

"No, I like this picture" she said mocking my sweetness.

"Angel…" Fang said as he sat up, releasing me. "Give us the camera" he said sternly.

"No" She said again in a very…well angelic voice.

"Then we'll just have to get it from you" I said as I jumped off the couch and ran toward her. This caused her to shriek and run. She ran down to the kitchen where my mom was making pancakes and hid behind her.

"Hey, Dr. M have you seen Angel anywhere?" Fang asked behind me.

"Can't say I've seen her." She said playing along.

"Well, she must be lost. Gone forever" I said overly dramatically.

"Oh, no. Well we'll have to just sell all of her toys, and dolls, and books, and…"

"No! NO! NOOOOO!" Angel called as she scurried out from behind my mom. "Anything, anything, just not my dolls, and books, and toys." She practically cried. "You can have it. I don't want it" she said as threw the camera to me.

"Max are you torturing small children again?" Iggy asked as he walked sleepily down the stairs with an equally sleepy Ella in tow. I ignored him and sat down at the kitchen table and slid the tiny camera into my pocket. My mom brought us pancakes and juice. Gazzy had joined us, Nudge had stayed over at a friends house last night.

"Max, now I know you wont like this," my mom said from the kitchen. My stomach filled with dread as I tried to process what could possibly not like so much. "But I have the day off today, and Ella and I have agreed to take you to the Mall."

"No, no, no, no. I hate shopping, and besides I already have enough clothes." I said.

Ella snorted. "A single suitcase is not gonna cut it".

"Fine, but I'm not going to like it" I said giving in knowing she was partly right and I would need new clothes soon enough, and it was getting colder soon and most of my stuff was from summer.

* * *

Fang P.O.V

Max and Ella had left and I was "babysitting" Nudge, Ange, and Gazzy. The kids basically take care of themselves most of the time so I was just hanging out in my room. I was going through some song on my acoustic. "_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be wating all theres left to do is run." _I quickly grabbed my phone before anyone heard….darn that Iggy probally changed it when I wasn't looking. I looked down at my cellphone to see she had texted.

**HELP ME!**

**No can do. Strict orders from Ella.**

**I'm stuck in the changing room and am NOT coming out in this. You are no help at all. Ugh. **

**Sorry, wish I could be there but I've gotta watch the kids.**

**I'm soooo sure your "watching the kids" **

**I am. I'm watching Iggy too. **

**Whatever. **After this the messages sopped and I knew that she was either really mad, or was dragged out of the dressing room. I tried to keep busy and "watch the kids" but I always found myself coming back to Max.

She's smart, she's tough, she knows what she wants, she would never want anyone to know, but she's also really sweet. The way she is around Angel and Gazzy that no one else is, like they could have already been siblings. It almost seems if she has this big looming dark secret that she won't tell anyone. I mean I know she's been through stuff, and heck I should know about going through stuff but I…I don't know. And that's my problem.

* * *

(Max P.O.V)

Shopping was finally over and I was totally ready for it to be. I left with a few sweatshirts, new jeans, some shirts, cardigans, shoes, all the works. We were in the car driving home when my phoneringing. I looked down to see it was Fang.

"City Morgue." I said.

"Hey, It's Fang." He said giving a little chuckle.

"Really? I could've sworn you sounded like the queen of England."

"Funny. We are having a bonfire tonight and want you guys to come" he explained. I relayed the information on to my mom and she said it would be fine.

"Cool, sounds like fun. My mom wants to know what time and what you need us to bring."

"Um…seven and cookies."

"Kay thanks. See you then."

"See ya."

I hung up my phone and looked out the window at the rain slowly beating down on it. It was only a few minuets before my mom said something.

"I saw that picture" she said.

"Oh, that" I said feeling a blush creep up my cheeks. "It means nothing really, neither of us could sleep and then we watched a movie, but it was really scary and then I just fell asleep."

"I know, I just don't want you to getting to close to fast if you know what I mean, you know what I mean."

"Mom," I all but whined. "It won't even be like that, I promise. I like him as a friend…were friends."

"Friends with benefits?" Ella said with waggled eyebrows from behind me. I glared at her and she just stuck out her tongue.

"You and Iggy would know all about that" I said taunting her.

"Okay you two…enough. Do you hear me? Not another word." She threatened. And that's how the rest of the car ride went. No one spoke.

* * *

**Thanks so much to all who have reviewed so far and I am taking this time to say thanks so much to all of you. :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

"Maximum Ride! Ella Martinez!" my mom called up the stairs. "I am leaving now. With or without you!"

"I'm coming mom!" I called back down the stair. Ella was doing some last minuet hair work and I got bambi eyed into letting her do my hair and makeup.

I must admit I did look good. She put me in jeans and a loose white tank top with black horizontal stripes and lace at the top. I had light gold makeup on and my hair was pulled back in a side pony.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road" I said.

"Yeah, bring your guitar" she said. I didn't know why, but I've never been to a bonfire. Big celebrity galas with what's-his-face-evil-scientist I can handle in a stride but never had I ever been to a normal backyard bonfire.

We walked to the Parkers' and rang the bell and were welcomed in by Mrs. Parker or Ann as she made us call her. "Everyone's out in the backyard drinks are there and food is in the kitchen." She said warmly.

"Here, let's take your guitar to the Fang's room" Ella said as she dragged me up to his room. I laid my guitar down on his bed and was dragged down the stairs. We walked through the living room and dining room to the back yard, but not without stopping at every mirror. Now as I've said before I have never been to a bonfire so of course it wasn't what I had expected at all.

The Parker's back yard was much like ours. They had a huge stained wooden deck with an open awning over top. It wasn't the type that protected you from rain, but the kind you see in movies where they have the trillions of twinkling lights laced through it, kind of like how this one is.

Their deck had a table and chairs, but my favorite part was the huge tree in the center. The deck was high enough off the ground that the tree looked very climbable. There were drinks in a cooler like Ann had said and people I had never seen before were lounging here and there. Some sitting at the table and some just standing and talking. There was music playing quietly in the back round and I could smell the delicious food that was in the kitchen.

Deeper back in their huge backyard was the fire pit. In it was a raging fire, (hence the name…bonfire. Little things like this went un-noticed by me) around it were kids, some my age, some younger. I notice right away some from school. There was Sam, this girl in my math class, some kids from performing arts with Mr. Clove and then there were some football jocks whose name I didn't really know. Amidst that throng of jocks were…Fang and Iggy, who were sporting football jackets.

I guess somewhere in the back of my mind I vaguely remember Nudge saying something about Fang having to go to "practice" but it didn't really occur to me that they were on the football team. Ella went off to hang out with her friends and Fang having finally noticed I was here came over to talk to me.

"Hey" I said warily.

"Hey" he said giving one of his famous half smiles.

"I didn't really know you were on the football team. You don't strike me as a jock."

"Captain and….hey, what's that supposed to mean?" he said jokingly.

"Your to, I don't know….nice to be a jock"

"I'm not a jock, I'm a football player. Here I'll introduce you to the team." He said and leading me toward the throng of football 'players'.

"Guys, this is Max" Fang said addressing the football players. Then he introduced the rest of the team and we went to go sit on the ground around the fire. I ended up being sandwiched between Fang and Ella.

"Soda?" Fang asked.

"Yes, that'd be great. A coca-cola is fine." I said. It was twilight now and it was starting to get chilly. Darn it why did I let Ella dress me in half the clothes I normally wear? That's right, because of bambi eyes. Darn them, darn Ella, darn my sisterly kindness. As it got darker people started to leave and soon the campfire just had Nudge, Ella, Iggy Angel, and Gazzy.

When Fang came back, he had two coca-colas in hand and a tray filled with chocolate, marshmallows, gram crackers, and big long sticks. What the heck? He handed me a coke and then put the marshmallows on the sticks and passed them out to everyone and the stuck them in the fire. What's going on here? Don't they know were in a recession?

"Um….guys?" I asked warily. "What are you doing?"

"Smores" Fang said in a 'duh' voice like it answered my questions.

"Max darling." Ella said. "It's called smores, you put chocolate and a roasted marshmallow on a gram cracker." She explained. I kind of got it but I knew that anything that had to do with me and cooking things on a fire was…not a good idea.

"Um…I don't think I should cook this. We don't need a repeat of pudding." I said. Ella's eyes got wide.

"I still don't know how you managed to blow up…pudding." She said which got a lot of snickers and giggles.

"Her, try this. It's good." Said Fang handing me a 'smores'. I bit into it and let out a small groan of pleasure. It was so good the marshmallow was crispy yet chewy and the chocolate was sweet and the gram cracker was crunchy. I think I ate like twenty of them.

By the time we were all done with smores it was cold, like goose bump cold. I guess I hadn't realized before but I did now I was freezing. I wrapped my arms around myself to conserve warmth, it didn't work.

The next thing I knew there was a jacket around me. I looked up at Fang to see the reflection of the flames in his obsidian eyes. I shrugged into the jacket and gave a smile that lit up his face and a full bright smile seeped through. I loved his smile, even if he never did it, it was one of those special smiles that only I got and I was still wondering what I did to deserve it.

We were sitting there laughing and talking when Ms. Parker came outside and asked if Fang and I would sing a song for her guest. I was a little apprehensive but I figured I had nothing to lose and then he told me what song we were going to do and I suddenly realized it was one of my favorites.

He came back with my guitar I did some last minuet tuning and we were ready.

Down a back road  
Long, hot summer  
A couple kids runnin' loose and wild  
He kissed her  
She said mister,  
Take an inch and I'll give you a mile

I ain't here to do anything half-way  
Don't give a damn what anyone might say  
I just wanna free fall for a while

That rebel moon is shinin' (**Now everyone one was on the dancing on the deck and singing along**)  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy spark  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart

About midnight, he tells her  
I ain't got no come-on lines  
Well I love you, or I'll try to  
We got nothing to lose but time

Stick your hand into my back pocket  
Light me up like a bottle rocket  
I just wanna free fall for a while

That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy spark  
I'll follow you where you're leadin'  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart

O-oh, alright  
Tonight is tellin' us we're way too young

O-oh, that's alright  
I've got forever on the tip of my tongue

That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy spark  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart

That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy spark  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart

O-oh, alright.


	12. AN

**AN!**

**Okay, don't kill me….please; I've been so super busy lately it's insane but there are some things you should know about the story thus far. **

**Sam and Max are sort of….together but there's more on that in the story, sorry my computer crashed and when I re wrote it they got a little jumbled. **

**Ella and Iggy are on the outs for some reason Fang and Max or my narrators really don't know. **

**Dr. M has found love! With John Abate, Max doesn't even really know so I'll just tell you. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Degrassi spoiler, just a warning. If you have no idea what I'm talking about just bear with it, **

Fang P.O.V

I walked into first hour to see Max's seat was vacant. Usually she was there before me because she drove Angel and Gazzy to school when I had morning practices. I had a few minuets until class started so I called Max. There was no answer at the house. I called her cell…still no answer. Where is she? I was texting her when the bell rang and the teacher came in and did roll call.

"Maximum Ride? Is there a Maximum Ride here today?" She called. The whole class turned to look at me knowing I would know where she was but I shrugged. The next two classes passed and she still wasn't here. Where in the world could she be? The last class before lunch I had with Iggy. Maybe he would know.

"Hey man" I said as I slid into my seat next to his. "Have you seen Max?"

"Nope…why?"

"Because she isn't here and I haven't seen her all day. And she won't pick up her phone."

"Huh. You should go to her house after lunch maybe she fell and hit her head and is bleeding to death on the floor with no one to hear her pitiful cry's for help." He said in a bored monotone. I just rolled my eyes and smirked knowing that he and Ella must have had a fight because this is always how he is when they fight.

I found about ten minuets into the class that I couldn't pay attention; all I could think about is Max. I really hoped she had a good reason to scaring me half to death, if not she was going to be the half dead one. If she wasn't already, oh my gosh if she's dead I really don't know what I'll do with myself. I mean she isn't as close family wise as say Nudge or Iggy, but she was my best friend. She got me almost more that I got myself.

Twenty-five agonizing minutes later lunch finally rolled around and I was more than ready to go home to see if she was okay. I was the first out of the door. I raced to my car and drove to the house trying Max's home phone a few more times. When I reached her house her car was still in the driveway but Dr. Martinez's car was gone, she was probably at work.

I walked up to the door and rang the bell, when no one came I went around to the back door and it was unlocked. I went in.

"Max? MAX!" I called hoping she wasn't dead. There was a note on the fridge from Dr. Martinez that said she had to go into work early and would be back late. I walked into the living room and saw a tissue. Then another one, and another one. It was a trail from the couch to Max's bedroom. So far there was no blood but with Max you really never know.

I walked up to her room and pushed the door open. There she was laying in her bed tangled in sheets and a box of tissues in her hand. She looked asleep but sweat drenched her forehead and her pillow. Thank god she was just sick….now to make her feel better.

"Max? Max are you okay?" I asked kneeling by her bed. She mumbled something that sounded like a 'no'.

"I'm going to go get you some chicken noodle soup and tea okay?"

"Uh-huh." She said sitting up. "Can you bring me my phone? I need to call my mom."

"Okay, you just rest. Do you need anything else?"

She shook her head and grabbed the television remote off her dresser. She flicked on the t.v and some chick flick was on so I went downstairs to call Dr. Martinez and the high school to tell them that we were safe and fine. I put the chicken noodle soup in a pot and filled the tea kettle and then dialed Dr. M's number.

"Hello?" she asked warily.

"Hi Dr. M its Fang"

"What are you doing at my house on a school day? Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, everyone's fine but Max didn't show up to school and I came to check on her. She's home but she's sick."

"Oh no do you need me to come home?"

"No I'll take care of her. She'll be fine here."

"Okay, if there's anything you need just let me know. Her headache medication is above the stove in the cabinet. She'll know when she needs it."

"Okay thanks Dr. M"

"No thank you sweetie. I'll call the school and excuse you both from class."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. Bye"

"Bye" I said before hanging up the phone. Well I got two things done in one phone call…that convenient. I should probably text Iggy so I did and asked him to take Nudge home. Nudge was a few grades below us but we still were in the same high school so it all worked out.

I searched above the stove until I found the right bottle and with the soup and tea on a tray I slowly walked up the wood steps to Max's room.

"Did my mom tell you about my medicine? I think I need it now." She said pitifully. I handed it to her and she grabbed the water bottle for and swallowed them and sank back into her pillow.

"Sit" she said motioning to a large spot on the side of her huge bed next to her. I did and we sat in silence watching the television while she ate her soup.

"What the heck are we watching?" I asked meaning the show on the screen.

"Its Degrassi." She said as it would explain everything.

"But what's the point of it? And what's going on? I mean why's she freaking out?"

"Well, that's Claire, and she's freaking out because her parents are getting divorced, and selling her house and she feels lost and alone all she can think about is everything she won't have when things settle."

"And he is…"

"Eli, her boyfriend, see he is really the only thing she has left to hold on to and while her whole world is crumbling all around her, he's there saying that no matter what happens he'll always be there for her."

"You get all this out of one t.v show but you can't work a toaster?"

"Win some, lose some." She said smiling. I knew I would never understand her or just girls for that matter. She pulled her phone out phone and turned it on to see probably about a million calls from me. She gave me one of those_ seriously?_ Look.

"Hey, you could've been dead" I said defending my self. She just shrugged and texted someone, now I wasn't spying or anything…but it was Sam. Sam the wiener, Sam the wiener that's with my Max, she isn't my Max; I wish she was, but she was with wiener Sam.

If she was my Max I wouldn't treat her the way he treats her. He isn't like mean to her or anything like that but he calls her "pretty" I mean how can you call someone as beautiful as Max "pretty"? If she was my Max I would tell her she was beautiful every single day, tell her I love her just because I wanted to. Wait a second…..did I just say I love Max? I think I do.

Max P.O.V

I pulled out my phone and texted Sam to let him know I was alright, I left out the part where Fang was sitting next to me, his arm around my shoulder playing with my limp hair, and my head in his lap because I'm feeling to tired to sit up.

I don't usually get sick, like ever so that's why when I woke up this morning with a terrible feeling in my stomach and an ache in my head. My nose running and raw pain in my throat, as soon as I woke up I feel back asleep, not ever really thinking about calling someone to let them know where I am. Oops.

Then Fang came charging in like prince charming just when I needed him…..the TV show was over. It seemed he always knew what to do, weather it was holding my hair back for me, watching anything I wanted with little protest, and staying with me while I slept, but sadly it could only last for one afternoon.

But he had to go back to school tomorrow, I faintly remember Fang giving me one of his signature kisses on the forehead and saying he'd see me around. And, my mom had come home, not that I didn't want her to but I would be perfectly fine if this day lasted forever, even if I was sick.

**Hope that made sense, it did to me…anyway, question comments concerns?**

**-Max-**


	14. Chapter 13

I was at school a few days later after my mom had given me a clean bill of health and there was some unsaid bond between Fang and I, it was like no connection that I had ever had with any one else. He was the one person that I wasn't blood related to that I truly felt I could rely on to defend me, and truly wanted to defend in a fight.

He was my best friend and my right hand man. I had known him for a month, a month and it's seriously the strangest thing that I've ever felt. I mean I…I'll say it I have trust problems, I really do. But this is different, like he and I were put on this earth to find each other and have each others backs.

And that is exactly why when I found him alone with Lissa in a vacant classroom, the two of them full out making out, I figured Fang would just politely just push her away and come tell me and we would laugh about how much of a horrible person Lissa is but he wrapped his arms around her waist deepening the kiss.

I spun on my heel hoping to erase the memory, like if I got out and ran away fast enough I could convince myself that it was just a trick of light, or I was wrong. I hoped that's all it was, when I got to the cafeteria he would be sitting in his regular seat next to Nudge and Iggy, with some stupid joke to tell me like we were eight years old again.

When my racing heart slowed down and I saw the table we sat at every day only had Iggy, Nudge, Ella, and Sam. Sam was a friend of ours; he was really sweet and nice. I walked over to the table looking around for Fang who was no where to be see, but…oops he was swapping spit with the red headed wonder.

"Hey, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Iggy said worriedly. I didn't answer him, I just kept sweeping the crowd with my eyes until he appeared with out Lissa, which I found odd but I just figured she had run off to giggle with her gaggle of friends whose names never really seemed important.

"Hey," he said as he approached like nothing was wrong, he must not know that I knew. But I knew what I knew he didn't know I knew. **(because that's not confusing). **I didn't say anything to him; I just rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

"Max? MAX!" he said trying to get my attention, I think he said my name about a billion times more until I snapped at him.

"What? What do you want? I don't want to hear it okay? I saw you!" I said keeping my voice low enough not to make a scene. Iggy made a cat noise and pawed at the air in mock. I just glared at him and gathered my book in an attempt to leave. Fang put his hand on my shoulder and I just pulled away and ran out of there as confused as ever.

I didn't expect Fang to follow me outside where I had fled but he did and now there was no way to avoid him.

"Max, please talk to me. What's wrong with you?" he asked sounding almost….scared.

"What's wrong with me? I'm not the one who goes around kissing their ex girlfriends am I?" I asked sharply.

"I….wait….what?" he asked confused.

"I saw you Fang! Okay? I saw with you and Lissa in that class room. She was stuck to you like glue!" I said pointing my finger into his chest.

"That isn't what it looks like, she found me and we were talking about how we had both moved on and she, she just kissed me but it didn't mean anything."

"Don't give me that Nicolas, you like her and you aren't really over her. But you know what? I don't care, I don't care at all. This isn't even my business." I huffed brushing past him "I'm going to be late." I said as I walked back into the building leaving him outside.

We shared the next hour which was science and that wasn't really a good thing but oh well; I didn't take my usual seat but took one on the opposite side of the room next to Sam.

"Hey," he said smiling.

"Hi" I said as I opened the text book and took down today's starter question.

"What's up with you and Fang?" he asked slicing through every shred of hope that I could not look so frazzled.

"Um, it's really complicated." I said as he walked into the room and took a seat behind Sam and I and not saying a word.

"Oh, I get it." He said dropping it, and I was thankful for that. He smiled and the teacher walked in a started our lesson. About twenty minuets into the lecture a note plopped onto my desk, I assumed it was from Fang but when I opened it I saw that the handwriting wasn't his but some one entirely different.

_Are you going to the game on Friday night?_ Was sprawled across it.

**Yeah I think so, I was planning on it**_. _ I wrote back and passed it to Sam.

_Good, do you want to go out for ice cream after the game? _

**Are you asking me out on a date? ** I wrote back.

_Yes. If you want it to be a date_.

**Then it's a date, I'll see you after the game. **

I smiled and ignored a huffing sound that came from Fang behind me. I knew I was only going out with Sam to spite him, but it still felt good, and I mean Sam's cute so it's not like its all that taxing to spend a few hours with him. And who knows maybe it would be a few dates after that.


	15. Chapter 14

Football game, football game, football game. What to wear to a football game? I really have no idea. I decided there really was only one person to answer my questions but if I went to her she would probably put me in a skirt and some overly revealing shirt.

I settled with a pair of skinny jeans and a white button up shirt. I ran a comb through my tousled brown sun streaked hair and put on some mascara and eyeliner. I walked past Ella's door and knocked.

"Come in" she called in her sing song voice. I walked into her room and the smell of her perfume and a candle that she had lit by her bed. "I knew you would come, they all do eventually." She said from behind her magazine.

"I don't need your help"

"Yes you do" she said cutting me off. "But let's not dwell on that"

I rolled my eyes and continued. "I came to tell you its time to go."

"Okay I'm ready, let's go. Oh, and were taking Nudge with us. She just texted and said she would be here like any minuet."

She was right, Nudge was here within minuets and I was off, to a football game. Now I'm a rich city girl but I know what football is. I've just never been to a game and I guess football was really big in this pinprick of a town because it seems like the entire town was sitting in the stands tonight.

"Okay so Fang is 47, Iggy is 45 and Sam" she said waggling her eye brows "Is it?"

"Yep, think so" remembering the date that I had agreed on going to with Sam tonight. Well it was only ice cream but it was still kind of a date….I think.

"Oh, and there are the cheerleaders." Nudge said with a tint of annoyance in her voice. I know on all of the television show the cheerleaders were evil brats but I didn't know if that's how it really was in real life. I guess that was true because I saw the read headed wonder (as I had nick named her in my head) sporting a cheerleading outfit and pom-poms.

Soon the announcer came on and welcomed us all to game, and the game started. I was a little (okay a lot) lost but Ella and Nudge explained it all to me. When the game ended our team had won 17 to 2 which was really good. I was waiting in the parking lot when I saw Fang. And Lissa, she was hanging all over him like a lost puppy but he didn't seem to care. Which made me inwardly smile, he said something to her which gave her this pouty confused look on her face and he walked over to where I was (which was leaning up against my car waiting for Sam).

"Hey good game." I said.

"Yeah, we did fine" he said modestly.

"Um…are you taking Ella and Nudge home? Or is Iggy? Because I have plans…." I said trailing off.

"Yeah I will." Was all he said before his name was called and he was off again he added "Have fun on your date."

My cheeks turned a shade of pink that matched my nose from the apparent cold. And not but about seconds later Sam came.

"Hello" he said politely.

"Hey, great game."

"Thank you. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah sure." I said walking around to the drivers' seat and slid in. I turned on the radio and we talked quietly until we got there.

At Ye Old Ice cream Shoppe we got our orders and sat down at a little marble topped table when Sam asked. "What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Um…probably having dinner at home or with the Parkers. I hear we usually do a lot of holidays with them."

"We're going to have hell dinner with the relatives." He said holding up his cherry "Want mine?"

"Yep." He put it on top of my sundae and smiled. I smiled back. "Why is it hell dinner?"

He made a face, "My two oldest sisters will be back. There will be much hogging of the bathrooms, phone, and TV. My uncle Ted will talk nonstop about his business, which is insurance."

I winced in sympathy.

"Mom will try to keep Aunt Phyllis away from the liquor, but it won't work. Dad will be trying to watch the football game so he will be shouting and spilling corn nuts on the carpet" he shrugged.

"That sounds bad." I said sympathetically. "For thanksgiving my dad and I used to just go to some huge fancy ball where we sat on exact opposite side of the table and say nothing. So it'll be nice to have a traditional dinner."

"I'm sorry…you and your dad aren't close?"

"Not really, he works a lot and I just wanted to see my mom more." I said avoiding telling him about Dylan. **( I know you guys want to know, I reaaaaally do but please, all in good time a.k.a soon) **

"That sucks."

"Eh, my dad's a jerk." I said with a small smile.

" Do you want to go walk around before I take you home?"

"Sure, I would like that." I said. He paid and we walked out and down the street. We were about a half a mile from my car when he put his hand in mine. I really hope my hand wasn't sweaty, he didn't seem to mind because he didn't let go. It felt to have his hand in mine. He was standing so close I could smell him; he didn't smell like Fang, Fang smells a little more natural. Fang was also a little taller, and quieter, when I was with Fang silences aren't awkward like with Sam. Wait Max, stop comparing Sam and Fang.

What am I doing? Fang's my best friend, I mean sure he's all sexy and smoldering but still, he's just a best friend, that I feel like I've know forever. After a while of talking to each other about school, and home life and, football, we walked back to his house and he took me home. While we were in his car he turned on his radio and hummed a little off key a little out of tune but it was cute. He had sweet eyes and great sandy blond hair. I smiled to no one in particular.

Sam walked me up to the front door. "I had a really good time" I said awkwardly.

"Me too, your not like other girls Max" he said making me blush.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good, defiantly good." Then he leaned in and kissed me, my eyes went wide as he kissed me, we were about the same height but he wasn't as lean and hard as Fang. He kissed me again, angling his head the other way and wrapped his arms around my waist deepening the kiss. I defiantly enjoyed his soft lips underneath mine but there just wasn't a huge spark. I just ignore that and wrapped my arms around his neck and we broke apart because I remembered that we should breathe.

"Good night" I said blushing again.

"Good night Max" he said as he kissed me on the cheek and walked back to his car. I stood on the porch and watched until his tail lights had turned the corner and was no longer visible in the cold night. I went into our empty house and up to my room.

My mom was out with some friends from the office for a dinner party and Ella was out with Iggy no doubt at some party that they always seemed to be able to attend. I walked up to my room flicked a light on and put on some plaid pajama pants that were about six sizes to big and walked out onto my balcony to look at the stars. I plopped down in my chair and didn't even realize the dark figure sitting on the opposite side until spoke causing me jump about a foot in the air.

"Woah, your happy glow, its blinding" he said smugly. I just rolled my eyes and took the mug of hot chocolate he had offered me. "So, how was it?" As usual he looked impassive, but I knew so well that I could read the most indiscernible twitch of his jaw muscle, the slight tightening around his eyes.

"It was fun, I had a good time."

"So I don't have to kill him?" he asked letting out a breath.

"Nope." I said popping the p. I smiled a small smiled that made me want to reach out to him but somehow I knew that that would make everything worse so I just stayed on my respective balcony and sipped our hot chocolate.

"I believe the term is 'stuck to you like glue'" he said making me smile.

"Yeah, there seems to be a lot of that going around lately," I replied earnestly.

"Look, about what you saw, it was a stupid thing to do and I have absolutely no feelings for her."

"I get it." I said avoiding direct eye contact. "And I'm really sorry I over reacted."

"I know," was all he said. It had gotten late and I had long since finished my hot chocolate when my eyelids started to get heavy and I yawned.

"Alright." Fang said standing up and taking my mug from my sleepy hand. "Good night Max." he said giving me a kiss on the forehead, "Sleep tight"

I mumbled something that sounded like a 'you too' but I cant really remember. All I remember was falling asleep happy that I had Fang back as a best friend, and Sam seemed like he could make a pretty good boyfriend.

**So….yeah, review, review, then review some more! **** Love you all keep reading, oh and chapters 15 16 and 17 should be up soon, no promises but hopefully soon **

**-Max-**


	16. Chapter 15

**Long one (well for me anyway) it should be good but you tell me, and without further adieu….**

I woke in my bed with a start, not being able to remember how I got there. I remember my date with Sam, our date and then coming home and sitting on the balcony and talking, looking up at the stars. Then I remember Fang's strong arms wrapping around me as I floated in and out of dream land.

In the few weeks that had come to pass, Sam and I had come closer and closer which I must admit I was really overly giddy about. So this is what it felt like to have a boyfriend, its not like I hadn't had them before, the ones I've had have just turned out to be disasters, so I really hoped that this one wouldn't end the same.

It had been three weeks since our first date, and Sam was going to be here in ten minuets to take me to the Snowflake dance. I guess it was some annual event that they held at the high school that is supposed to be really big, we'll see.

Ella and I had been dress shopping the past weekend and we found dresses that she said looked "totally gorgey". And now she was doing my hair, I had learned not to argue about it because I knew she wouldn't make me look like a train wreck. Ella had on a strapless black and white number with a tight corset top and cute mid thigh flowed skirt.

My dress was a deep midnight blue almost black looking depending on the light. The top was strapless, shocker, with tiny little diamonds sparkled all around. The skirt much like Ella's came about to my knees and hugged my curves perfectly, which I was thankful for but a little ashamed of. I wish I could just wear jeans and a tee and be done but she had to doll me up.

"Oh, I can't believe it, you and Sam are so cute together but I mean come on, Fang's like the best person in the world for you. And im not just saying that because he's my brother, even if she is." Nudge said picking through Ella's nail polish collection. Since Nudge is a freshman she wasn't allowed at the dance, because they split it up and she went last night.

I shot her one of my _hush child, before you get in trouble_. And she sobered up pretty quick, which we were all thankful for. Then my mom came in, god I love her but man could she be protective, I guess that's where I get it from.

"Oh, honey you look beautiful." She exclaimed snapping pictures of Ella doing my hair which was slightly curled and framed my face in cascading curls that flounced perfectly every time I moved. I smiled up at her.

"I told you so, you look beautiful" she said just as the door bell rang. I went to go get it but my mom stopped me.

"You want to make them wait, so in about a minuet come down here. A little mystery goes a long way" she said retreating down the stairs. Ella and I waited very impatiently for a few minuets while my mom talked to Iggy and Sam before I couldn't take it much longer and put my flats of, thank god for flats, before making the slow descent down our staircase to see Sam and his floppy blond hair and his big tortoise shell eyes looking up at me with a smile spread wide across his face.

Iggy looked just as happy as Sam did when Ella came down and I smiled, excited for the night to come. My mom snapped about a trillion pictures before we finally escaped to a world of, decorations, loud music, and tightly packed wildly dancing bodies. Oh dear lord please help me.

Sam must have sensed my discomfort because he placed a hand on my hip and I could feel the warmth of his arm even through my long trench coat that buttoned just below the top of my dress and ended just at the hem of my dress making it kind of puff out.

"Just calm down, it'll be fine" he said once we were in the car. "You look very gorgeous tonight" he said making me giggle, wait did I just giggle? Yep. I think I did. Every thing was prefect; I had a beautiful dress, my wonderful sister and her boyfriend who had really grown to be like an older less mature brother, and the perfect boyfriend. Almost, I couldn't help but think about where my perfect best friend went.

"He said he had to pick someone up before the dance, so he was just going to meet us there." Iggy said as if he could read my mind.

"Oh, okay" I said hopping my disappointment didn't show through. Sam must have seen because the same sense of sadness I had seen earlier crept back up on his face and he frowned. Oh god, I was being horrible to him, absolutely horrible. Just to show him I was fine I laced out fingers together and smiled.

Fang P.O.V

I hadn't been planning to go to this stupid dance, but Iggy was going with Ella and Max ever confusing Max was going with Sam. Sam the wiener. And I got stuck going with Lissa. But after going with her to dances for a few years now I knew she was going to wind up making out with some random guy after we got there and I would be sitting there dodging dances and avoiding rumors.

When I picked Lissa up she was wearing a strap of fabric of a dress and break neck heels. Oh great, boy was it going to be a night.

"Hello" I said as she got in the car.

"Hey" she said snapping her gum, hmm not something Max would've done, just an observation.

"How are you?" I asked in an attempt to make conversation. She just rolled her eyes and twisted her hair around her finger.

"Look" she said with another snap of her gum. "You like this new Max chick, and I don't understand why, but you do." I opened my mouth to argue her but she cut me off. "Don't say you don't because you do, and I know she likes you. So I'm just saying grow some balls and ask her out." I sat in a steely silence as she explained her crazy theory to me.

"Okay," she went on. "Give me one good reason why you shouldn't tell her you like her?"

"Sam" was the only word I could grind out.

"Oh please, she doesn't like him. She never could, she likes you, besides I have a feeling he's going to break up with her soon." She said cryptically. By this time we had pulled into the school parking lot and we walked in together.

When we walked into the gym where they were holding the dance and Lissa walked off to be with the rest of the cheer leading squad. Leaving me alone to look for look for my friends, when I finally found them Iggy and Sam were standing there looking awkward as ever and Ella was arguing quietly with Max about something I couldn't decipher, Max's slender tanned back to me.

Ella noticed I was here and must've told Max because when she turned around and caught my eye, everything else faded away. I sound like a total girl, but it did. Max was the only one I could see in the entire room, she had on a black dress that hugged her curves perfectly making her look amazing. Her perfect hair framed her perfect face and she smiled lighting up the entire room. Someone save me, I've turned into a sap.

Sam the wiener put his hand on her in an obvious sign of possession. She smiled up at him as I made my way over to them and he walked off to go get her a drink.

Max P.O.V

"Ella, I don't want to dance"

"Come on Max. It's a dance, you have to…._dance_." she said as she lightly tugged on my arm. "Oh, Max don't look now, but soul mate behind you at four o clock." She squealed. I turned around to see Fang standing there looking at me with an amused smile on his lips, and a warmth in his eyes.

Sam put his hand and I smiled up at him and he went to go get us drinks. Fang came over and smiled at me. Jeeze there was a lot of smiling going on tonight. Fang looked nice in his formal causal wear and when he finally made it to where we were standing and talking it was like the rest of the world disappeared and all I could see was Fang.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said making me blush. Sam came back with our lemonade and I severely hoped that he hadn't seen that. All I need was Sam thinking I was like cheating on him or getting really jealous.

"Thank you" I said before Sam came back. Fang and Iggy started talking something about football and Ella was fixing my already fine hair.

"Max?" Sam asked from behind me. "Will you go for a walk with me?"

"Yeah sure," I said leaving the dance behind us and walking out to the bleachers that surrounded our football field.

"So what's up?" I asked shivering from the cold night air.

"Max" he started. "Look, I really like you" he said before he started kissing me. There was a fierceness between each kiss, it wasn't like the first time he had kissed me this time there was a strength behind his kiss and I didn't like it at all.

"Sam, Sam stop" I said when her broke away from me. I smelt a hint of alcohol on his breath and suddenly I wanted to turn and run but he was stronger than me, he kept me pinned underneath him with his hand fumbling with the zipper to my dress. I fought, I kicked, I screamed but nothing I did seemed to faze him. He just kept fumbling with the zipper on my dress.

He finally got the zipper to move and he slid it down to where it ended at the small of my back his cold sweaty fingers on my skin. I moved my mouth up to his neck and bit, and I bit as hard as I could, I felt his warm steely blood and released spitting it out. He brought his hand back and hit it across my cheek and it exploded in pain, this caused me to stumble back and hit my head against the cement step of the bleachers. Um…..ouch.

"You Bitch!" he screamed at me holding the side of his neck. "Oh, you are so going to get it." He slurred at me as I jumped up and ran my dress half falling off me. I got up and tried to but his hand was soon on my ankle pulling me down. And down I fell feeling something snap in my leg, the pain form the break made me cry out. I tried to get up again but found I couldn't stand on my ankle.

I tried to limp away from Sam but he caught up to me and when he did I shoved him in the legs knocking him back but before I could get up he grabbed my arm and flung me aside l hit my head yet again up against the cold hard cement stairs. I could feel the blood pooling up behind my skull when Sam suddenly turned around shaken by some sound he heard behind him I couldn't make out. My eyes started to flutter and I could feel the darkness coming to consume me.

_Just hold on Max, just hold on, just a little longer_…

**Haha, cliffy. More on the way. Thanks for all the awesome reviews, I wont beg I wont plead but one to make me smile's all I need **** Keep on being a great audience….**

**-Max-**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey! I hate cliffy's too but what's a good story without one? Okay so here's the chappie, oh I also realized that when I did lines on my laptop it didn't show up on the story sorry. Okay...

* * *

**

Fang POV

When I got out to where Max and Sam had walked out a few minuets ago and heard a yelp come from toward the football field I figured it was nothing, but just to be sure I picked up my pace and jogged out to the stands. At first I didn't see anything because of how dark it was and then there was movement up at the top of the stone bleachers and I saw Max, My Max, being flung onto the ground and hitting her head. Hard. Sam must've seen me because he turned and ran down the back of the bleachers and out before I could get to him.

Instead of running after Sam and beating him to a bloody pulp like I really wanted to I raced up the steps to where Max's broken bruised figure lay. Her leg was bent at an ugly angle and her head was surrounded by a pool of blood. I pulled her head into my lap and checked her pulse. She was still breathing thank god but she didn't look so good. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her limp shoulders and pulled her into my arms carrying her bridal style, back to the school.

_Please live, please Max please just live and be okay_ was cycling through my head over and over like if I repeated it enough times then she would be alright and live. I had gone on autopilot now to afraid to feel anything. There was corny pop music playing throughout the halls and I carried Max through the doors to the nearest empty classroom. It just so happened to be the chemistry lab. I laid her down and called Iggy

"Fang?" he yelled over the music. "Where are you?"

"The Chemistry lab, come quick." I said panicked. The next person I called was 911 and they sent an ambulance out to the school. Iggy and Ella came racing in and Ella's eyes immediately grew big.

"What happened?" She screeched.

"I…I don't know, I went out and found her like this." I said as a Mr. Clove came in, with two ambulance workers and gurney and they laid Max, my Max, onto the gurney and loaded her into the abumlance. Ella and I rode with her and Iggy drove behind us in his car. I don't think I let go of Max's limp hand the entire way there.

"Are you her boyfriend? Because only close family members are allowed in." One of the men taking her pulse said.

"Yeah" I replied without even thinking about it. I know I wasn't her boyfriend but I couldn't stand to sit in a stupid waiting room without knowing what's happening until god knows when. Ella shot me a "huh?" look but I just dismissed it smiled slightly. She must've understood, gosh I hope she did.

"Fang, can I use your cell phone? I left mine in Iggy's car" I handed her the phone and noticed she still had her dress on. I guess I hadn't really been realizing anything since I had found Max, my Max broken and unconscious.

Max had a pulse so she wasn't dead but she was really close, I swear to god if I ever cross paths with this kid again there would be hell to pay. And whoever spiked the stupid punch that made him get drunk and be this stupid. I kind of think I knew who might have done it but I didn't know for sure and all I wanted to focus on right now was my Max getting better.

We drove quietly for a few minutes more before Max's eyes fluttered slightly and as soon as she did the guy running test on her sat up and looked at his computer. She opened her eyes slightly and made out a slightly audible sound before her eyes flittered shut again. It sounded like she said Fang. Like Fang as in me. Ella looked at me and we smiled at least we knew she was going to be okay. And in that second that's all that really seemed to matter.

* * *

Max POV

I fluttered in and out of consciousness only catching voices, sometimes rushing and urgent other times they were hushed and comforting, and then there was Fang. I remember only being able to focus on his hand wrapped around mine, the way his rough calloused hand fit perfectly around mine and I was just thankful that he never left me or at least not that I was aware of. I willed every inch of my strength into being able to just hang on a little longer, just stay here a little longer.

* * *

Fang POV

"Fang honey, why don't you go home and sleep a bit the doctors said she's not going to wake up for a few days at least" Dr. M said, to her credit she really was a great mother, she came rushing in when Ella told her what happened and she talked with all the doctors and police officers that never seemed to leave.

"Thanks Dr. M, I just wanna be here when she wakes up" I said hoping it didn't sound stupid.

"Fang, that's sweet but at least go get something to eat from the cafeteria, Iggy and Ella are down there" she said sitting across from me on the other side of Max's bed. Max didn't look as bad as she did when I found her; she had a cut on her head that had been patched up and fell just under her bangs. She had a cast on her leg which was broken in two places and now we were just waiting for her to wake up which should be any day now.

"Okay Dr. M, I will thanks" I said. "Did you talk to my mom? She said she was going to bring the kids by later if that was okay with you."

"Yeah, she said she was going to have them eat lunch and then they would be over." She said as I headed for the door. "Oh and Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, really for everything" she said. "Max is tough that for sure, but she isn't that tough."

"I know," I said quietly. "I know" a nurse came in and started fretting over Max and I took one last look at her, she looked beautiful even laying in a hospital bed. I got lost a few times but finally made it to the cafeteria. I had stayed here the entire time with Max but the others came and went, Iggy brought me a change of clothes and we watched the game.

I got a coffee and found Iggy and Ella sitting and talking about who knows what they talk about.

"Hey guys" I said as I pulled up an empty chair.

"Sup dude?" Iggy said and Ella smiled sweetly up at me. She looked a lot like Max and had just as much attitude as she did. No wonder Iggy was head over heels.

"Eh, not much my mom's bringing the kids by later to see Max."

"Cool, are you going back to school tomorrow?" Ella asked.

"Not if Max doesn't wake up" I said taking a long sip of my black coffee. "Cant leave her" I said, she just pressed her lips together and nodded her head.

"Did she um…tell you anything?" Ella asked rather cryptically.

"'bout what?"

"Her brother."

"I uh…didn't know she had one." I said truthfully.

"Well its her half brother…Ari, he died" she said as she took a sip of coke "They weren't close by any measure but they were still siblings and she loved him a lot. He followed her around like a dog it was almost creepy" Ella said as if the memory pained her. When I didn't say anything she just kept going. "Well, he died exactly a year ago next week so I didn't know if she would go out to see her dad or just stay here and keep her head down."

"Oh, I don't know, she didn't say anything to me about it" I said.

"Hmm oh well" she said as spotted someone off in the distance and waved to them. Soon Nudge came rushing up to the table and was gushing about something someone said at school, I only caught the interesting part

"….so yeah she was like bragging about how she put _the_ Maximum Ride in the hospital and everyone was like nuh-uh Sam did and she was like 'that's what I want you think'…." Before I could even react to this Angel and Gazzy came up to where we were sitting and insisted on seeing Max. The kids loved Max, no I wasn't jealous or anything I was happy they had a _good _role model to look up to. With Angel's hand in mine we made our way up to Max's room.

"Hey Fang?" she asked in her sweet voice.

"Yeah sweetie?" I asked looking down at her, she had brought her teddy bear Celeste with her.

"Well, you know Max is going to wake up today" she said looking happy, my brow knit together in confusion and she just smiled. I looked at Gazzy and he just shrugged.

"She knows stuff" he said like I had asked him how school was. These kids were crazy.

"We aren't crazy Fang" she said as if she read my mind. We got into Max's room and the kids gasped when they saw her.

"Is she gonna be okay Fang?" Angel asked sitting in a chair by her bed.

"Yeah, you said she was going to wake up today right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, yeah your right she is" she said pushing her hair behind her ear. She put Celeste under Max's arm and started talking to her.

"We read the swan princess today in class and I want to be a ballerina just like Odette." She said.

"Uh…Ange?" I asked. "What are you doing?"

"Talking to people in comas helps them get better" she said smiling. I just nodded at her and sat back in a chair while she and Gazzy talked to her, I felt sleep coming to me, it hadn't been since I had been here. It caught me off guard and before I knew it I was asleep.

When I woke up the kids were gone and it was dark outside, a blanket was haphazardly thrown across me and I just shrugged it off. I looked at the clock to see it was 10:42. So much for Max waking up today, I decided to try what Angel had said and talk to Max maybe it would help her wake up.

"Hey Max, you probably won't believe me and if you were awake you would give me that _look_ but I think you look really pretty." I said sounding stupid. "I know you probably won't remember any of this but hey anything's possible. Anyway I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for what happened and I wish I could have been there sooner or at least been smart enough to realize what was happening before it happened. I also wanted you to know that your great you really are, you….your strong and you act stronger than you really are and your just so….Max." I said babbling on like Nudge. "My Max" I said.

I tried to watch some TV, read a book, drink some coffee but nothing worked so I started dozing in and out of la la land. It wasn't until 11:59 did I realize that something was happening. First it was a twitch of her delicate hand and then a flutter of her eyes and suddenly she was moving. 12:00 and she opened her eyes. Max! My Max was awake just like that and she was back again. Rushed up to her bed and tried to hug her but it wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do being that she's laying down in a bed.

* * *

Max POV

I woke up and almost forgot where I was and then the pain hit my head and my ankle and all the memories came rushing back like a slideshow of pictures. The dance, Sam, the pain, then Fang, Fang saved me and now here he was his hand still in mine. I smiled down at him and he came rushing up to give me a hug which wasn't really the easiest thing to do since I was lying down in a bed. He must've been here the entire time because he had rings under his eyes like he hadn't slept in a while and there were coffee cups littered around the room some empty some half full others tipped over. I felt Celeste in my hand and smiled thinking of Angel.

"Hey" I said casually as if we were just walking to the mall or something. He let out a breath and chuckled a little.

"You really scared me Max," he said.

"I'm sorry, I should've known. Sweet innocent little Sam." I said jokingly. He smiled one of those rare smiles that I knew were only really mine. "I guess you're like my knight in shining armor...my Fang-charming."

"Yeah, and you're My Max" he said planting a small kiss on my hand that was still firmly clasped in his, my fingers slid easily into his and seemed to fit perfectly.

* * *

**Okay all together now…Awwwww! Sappy, might be a little while until I get some chapters up being that I am super busy being a superhero and all so just keep reading and reviewing! I wont beg, that's not my style but all I need's one to make me smile (yeah I think I got that off someone's youtube video so credit to you) Reivew?**

**-Max-**


	18. Chapter 17

** Okay...omg 40 reviews! Lets try to get it to 50 that would be awesome like amazingly awesome in so many way, oh sorry now I'm rambling like Nudge, must be all the cough syrup (im sick, just sayin). Okay this is kind of a filler but deal, I kind of left out some parts of the story that were previously mentioned so theyre going to go in now. And just so you know I was watching New Moon when I wrote this so that's where most of it comes from. Oh and Lary here ya go….**

**Songs: **

**Misguided Ghost-Paramore**

**Hero-Skillet **

**Wild At Heart-Gloriana**

* * *

Being the always smart and sensible one Fang had to go get a nurse to make sure I was okay like healthy wise and so it began the barrage of doctors and medicines, I mean this wasn't that bad I mean I had had much worse. I just rolled my eyes and answered all their questions.

"So, on a scale of one to ten what is your pain?" the doctor asked. He looked about in his forty's with salt and pepper hair but there was something there I didn't trust about him, being that my father was a scientist I had adapted a hatred of all white coats as I called them in my mind.

"Um….seven. I heal, really fast so I'm sure the break has healed by now" I said calculating in my head how long I had been since the break and how long I had been out.

"I'm sorry sweetie but a fracture of that volume would take at least six months to fully heal" the doctor said with a smile like I didn't know what I was talking about.

"Yeah, okay well my moms will explain when she comes back today." I said with a steely tone

"Okay, well I'll be back to check on you in a few hours, and if there's anything please don't hesitate to come and get me." He said gathering his clipboard and walking out of my room.

"Hmm, well that went well" I said to Fang who had smartly stayed out of it. Quick learner.

"He's just doing his job" he said handing me a glass of water. I thankfully took it and smiled. "Max, what….what happened?" I had been avoiding this question but inside I knew that there was no way around it so I swallowed and tried to remember the best I could what happened two nights ago.

"Why don't you tell me? I mean my head hurts….but how bad is it?" I asked dodging the bullet.

"Well, you hit your head….hard. And you were out for two days, broken leg and a few cuts and bruises" he said.

"Oh, that's what hurts" I said, he gave me one of those looks, the ones that says I know you better than you know yourself so stop pretending looks. And I sighed.

"Well, Sam asked me to go for a walk so I did. Then….we were sitting in the bleachers and he was talking to me and then he started kissing me" I said recalling it as best I could. "Then he was trying to take my dress off and I wouldn't let him so he hit me, then I tried to get away but he grabbed my ankle "I said closing my eyes. The memory came flooding back to me with such intensity that I flinched. "Then he crashed my head against the cement stairs and then I blacked out" That's the story I told my mom, and the police, they came in just after the doctor to get a statement.

"Yeah well, there's going to be hell to pay." He said tensing. I wanted to argue, to protest but before I could someone came through the door.

"Ahhh, she's alive!" Iggy called as he handed Fang a box of doughnuts. And he handed me a stack of movies.

"Thank you." I said figuring out how long it would it would take for me get a doughnut. I loved Iggy; he was like my funny, overly protective brother. Sure he was dating my sister but that didn't matter he was still awesome.

"So how are you feeling sleeping beauty?" he asked with a smile on his lips.

"Oh hush, I feel like I've been hit by a train but I'll survive" I said sifting through the movies he brought me; there was Zombie Land, Paranormal Activity, New Moon and Titanic. I had seen all of them except New Moon so we decided to watch that one. Bad judgment on our part. We were up to the part where the Edward guy breaks up with Bella, and boy does she freak out. I was just about ready to turn it off but then Taylor Lautner came on the screen and I smiled. Ella used to rave about him but I never knew he was that hot.

"She is so pathetic!" I all but screamed chucking my water at the television screen. Fang just smirked at me and Iggy rolled his eyes. We suffered through some more of the movie and got to the part where they're fixing the bikes when Ella and Nudge came into my room.

"ZOMG! She's awake! Oh Max I was so freaked out when I heard you got sent to the hospital, I hope your okay. Oh my gawd is that New Moon? Ahhh I love Taylor Lautner he is SO hawt!" Nudge exclaimed in her peppy voice. Then he took his shirt off and she about died.

"Even a little head trauma couldn't keep the invincible Maximum Ride down." Ella said giving me a hug, then she took a seat on Iggy's lap. Fang offered Nudge his seat and he joined me on my huge hospital bed.

"Your not getting rid of me that easily" I said smirking.

"We should be so lucky" Fang said with a grin.

The movie continued on and I grew more and more restless. We finally came to the ending where Bella jets off to Italy to make sure Fang doesn't kill himself.

"Ugh" Iggy said when Edward's half naked form came on the screen "We have to go from Jacob's tanned toned abs to Edward's he looks like the underside of a fish" Iggy scoffed in disgust.

"Iggs?" I asked. "Is there something you need to tell us?" I said barley containing perils of laughter. He just rolled his eyes and laughed it off. And that is how the rest of my day went. I had great friends who I would die for, and I'm sure they would do the same thing. And for the first time in a long time I felt like I had something I could hold on to, something I could trust and rely on.

My mom stopped by later that evening and made arrangements with the doctors for me to leave. I had stay at home for at least three days until my leg wound was fully healed and my head stopped pounding. Being that my mom is a vet I pretty much had a doctor living with me.

"Free! Free at last!" I said as my mom rolled me to the car in a wheel chair.

"Child hush you were only conscious for a few hours."

"Yeah well, hospitals freak me out" I said to my mom who just looked at me like I was just a child which I bet I was acting like but heck I didn't care I got to go home. My mom turned my bedroom into a medical room and put everything I would need to take care of myself for the next day or two in there. The doctors had been astounded to see that my fracture was not longer fractured. They took my cast off but sadly I still had to wear a stupid boot. And my head hurt…a lot I winced at every bump in the road but I tried not to show it.

"You hungry?" My mom asked once we got into the house. She slipped her key onto the key ring beside the door and took off her coat.

"Yeah I starving! I feel like I could eat a horse" she shot me one of those motherly looks and just rolled my eyes.

"How about we start with a sandwich while we work up an appetite for horses" she said with a smirk.

"Okay, fine" I said in mock disappointment "I'm going up to my room" I limped up to my room. I turned on my laptop and smiled I had a ton of emails from various names of kids at school hoping I was okay etc. But then there was one more, the subject box said "Lilly's coffee house cover band" I clicked it open and read the email.

_Dear Maximum, _

_I own a coffee house Lilly's coffeehouse to exact and usually we have a great band play for us but they have moved on and no longer perform for us so on the behalf of Lilly's coffee house we would like to invite you and your band __**Birds of a Feather **__to play for us and practice on our available stage space. We would love to have you as apart of our family here. So if possible contact us for a time that would be good to come perform let us know. We are open six days a week and our hours are ten to ten. We offer a place to practice any time you need and perform any time need. Contact me at you earliest convenience thank you! _

_Sincerely _

_Lilly _

I sent it to Fang and Mr. Clove, he gave everyone in our performing arts class his email, he's an awesome teacher. Then I stumbled off my bed and grabbed my guitar a song coming seemingly from my fingertips. Gotta love music, it says everything that you can't express with words. I got the first chord, then the second, then the chorus, the verse, the bridge. Oh lord I just wrote a song.

* * *

**Review? **

**That would be cool :P**

**Oh before I forget….Faxlover, good ! or bad !...?**


	19. Chapter 18

**Okay, I know its been a long time but I've got a really good chapter for you :) Its faxy**

"No! but mommy, I want a candy cane." A little kid squealed from in line.

"Um…miss, can we have a candy cane? Miss?" the mother all but yelled at me. I walked over to where they were in line and handed the brat a candy cane.

I was stationed at the end of the receiving line just after Santa to pass out candy canes to little kids.

Why was I here? Barley dressed and dealing with bratty little kids? Well its simple, I needed some extra cash for Christmas presents and when I got to the mall to look for a job there was a sign saying _Santa's helper's needed apply within. _

And so I did…yay. Now I'm wearing a skirt that comes about mid thigh and stocking that came to my knee, I swear one wrong move and the entire mall is going to see up my skirt I feel so out my element. The little kids didn't seem to have a problem with it but every once in a while you get a teenage boy and things go south.

"Well, well, well, looks like someone's found the perfect job shortie" Iggy said from behind me.

"I'm not above violence" I said to him just as my boss walked by.

"Ah, ah Maximum. Santa's wonderland is a place of happiness; and the bigger the smile and the happier the kids; are now apologize to this customer." My boss said, he was middle aged and he looked a little more like Santa than Santa does.

"I'm very sorry sir" I said through clenched teeth at Iggy who was now rolling with laughter. Ella, and Nudge were right behind him and I could see Fang with Angel and Gazzy lost in the line that stretched around the mall.

As soon as my boss left Iggy went back to tormenting.

"Well, I'd say that Santa's little helper might just get a little raise this year" Iggy said motioning to my obnoxious costume.

I was just about to slap him but Ella beat me to it.

"James Ignatius. How dare you? Come on and leave Max alone, were going to get a pretzel" she said pulling him away and just in time too, Nudge had just gone into a lecture on how candy canes give you cellulite.

"Bye James!" I called over my shoulder as I went back to passing out candy canes to undeserving little children.

I was just about to take a break when two very familiar blond heads walked up to Santa.

"Santa?" Angel asked in her sweet well angelic voice "I've been really good this year and please all I want this year a puppy" Oh boy….this isn't going to end well. "And you see my big brother?" she asked pointing to Fang. Santa nodded and she went to whisper in his ear.

"Ho, Ho, Ho little girl I'll see what I can do but that's a tall order" he said. His gaze flittered to me and I shifted uncomfortably. I sent Fang a 'what the heck' looks but he just shrugged. Seems he didn't know anything either.

Gazzy didn't sit on Santa's lap but he did tell him he wanted a new football so he could play like Iggy and Fang.

As soon as they were done they came over to me and took a candy cane.

"Hi Max!" Angel said sweetly wrapping me up in a big hug.

"Hi sweetie."

"Hey, Gazzy." I said, he hesitated for a second I rolled my eyes and have him a hug. It seems he was at that age when you weren't a kid but you weren't yet a teenager….the awkward age.

"Why don't you guys go run into the toy store and we'll go find Iggy soon?" Fang asked the kids and they ran off to the toy store expertly located across from Santa.

"How are you?" he asked me.

"I'm good." I said with a smile. "My feet hurt and I feel stared at but that's alright"

"You are being stared at," he said referring to the gangly thirteen year old who had just walked by and couldn't take their gazes off me. "How's your head?" he asked brushing my hair aside and fingering the scar on my forehead.

"Its okay, just a little sore" I said truthfully. Its hard to believe that just a few weeks ago I was laying in bed but sadly you have to face reality and go back to school which was fine, I got a lot of sympathetic looks and everyone seemed so helpful which really drove me insane. But everyone seemed to have a general hatred for Sam and when the principal found out he was expelled.

"Good" he smiled one of his killer half smiles, his dark shaggy hair flopping over his dark eyes. "What time does your mom want us over tomorrow?"

Um…tomorrow is, oh yeah Christmas Eve duh. My mom was throwing a Christmas Party for all her friends and family that wanted to come and on the guest list was of course the Parkers. And Iggy.

"I think she said around seven."

"Okay, good. See you there." He said as he went off to find the kids.

"Ride!" my boss called sending me into a tizzy of red and white candy and 'ho ho ho's' well, at least the pay's good.

* * *

_Christmas eve. _A huge leap from the one I had had last year. Last year I was forced into a ball gown and heels to go meet and greet people whose name I would forget in an hour anyway.

But this year, I felt at home. I know that sounds cheesy but its true, my mom decorated the house and was hosting a Christmas eve party with friends from work, friends from the C.S.M (my mom's environmental research group) and of course the Parkers and a few others.

"Max!" Angel squealed before dashing behind my legs to hide from Gazzy. "He's chasing me….with a spider!" she said practically crawling up my leg. I picked her up and set her on my hip like a baby.

"A spider? Now what's so scary about a spider? It won't hurt you." I said as I brought her into the living room where some casually clad doctors sat on the couches talking quietly.

"Well, it crawls and it's tiny."

"You crawl and you're tiny" I said making her giggle.

"Do you think Santa's going to get me a lot of presents?" she asked

"Well have you been good this year?"

"I….I think so. I've been trying really hard." She said her face scrunched up in concentration. "I asked Santa for a puppy. Oh I hope I get my puppy." She said with a yawn.

"Well there you are" Fang said from behind me. "Mom's going to take you kids to bed now" he said to Angel who looked like she was about to fall asleep here in my arms.

"Aw I don't want to go! You don't have to go. It's no fair" she said in defiance.

"Yeah, but I'm older and besides Santa won't come if you don't go to sleep."

"Oh that's right" she said giddily. "Well, I guess I have to go now Max." she said crawling out of my lap and going to grab Fang's hand. "Will you come open presents with me tomorrow?"

"I think I could swing that. I might have to bring Ella is that okay?" I asked her.

"Yes! Then we can open presents all together like one big family" she said with a gleam in her eye. Yeah Angel sure, one big happy dysfunctional family.

"I'm going to go help my mom with the kids, I'll be right back." Fang said as he took an equally sleepy looking Gazzy out the door.

Fang confuses me, I mean I'm sure I confuse him just as much but still I don't know what to think anymore. I mean he's my best friend, he saved my life quite literally and now I think I like him. I mean the way he talks and seems to speak in riddles and how he always knows what to say to make me believe or forget or just feel, happy. Which I never expected when I moved to this tiny little town.

I got off of my couch and walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water. I could hear Christmas music playing somewhere in the background and I smiled inwardly. I tried to take my thoughts off of Fang but almost everything seemed to remind me of him.

I stared out the kitchen window and smiled, I remember the day I moved in and he was sitting in the principals office, and the time he had a bonfire in his back yard and we put on a show for his guests. The time we fell asleep watching movies and when he asked me what my 'type' was. I was pulled out of my reverie by his presence.

"It's pretty" he said referring to our back yard. The whole yard was dusted with snow and past our pool my mom had decorated our gazebo with millions of sparkling Christmas lights. The big pine trees bordered the woods behind our house had been decorated to look like Christmas trees and boy was that a fun experience. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah sure, that would be fun" I said sounding like a dork.

"Put a coat on though because, Baby its cold outside" he said making me smile.

"Okay, I'll meet you there in a minute." I said as I went to find Ella and let her know I was going outside. I raced up the stairs; dodging people to my room grabbed my north face and skidded to a halt outside Ella's room where she, Nudge, and Iggy were watching a movie.

"I'm going outside" I said and before she could question it I was out the back door. At first I didn't see him but then I looked a little closer and there he was leaning up against the side of the house. When most guys do that it makes them look like fools but he did it and he actually looked cool.

"Hi" I said awkwardly. He just chuckled and said hi back. We set out to roam my back yard and before I had taken two steps I slipped on ice. His hand went to the small of my back and he steadied mine.

"Ice doesn't really help the ungraceful" I said lamely.

"You're very graceful" he said with a smile. I was glad it was dark because then he couldn't see my blush.

"I..um I don't think I ever thanked you for finding me. I know if you hadn't come to find me…." I trailed off shuddering thinking of just what would have happened if he hadn't scared Sam off.

"I just couldn't lose you" he said, my blush deepened and I knew he could sense it. "You know, I never really got the chance to ask you to dance a few weeks ago, so….would you care to dance?" he asked his intense dark eyes bright.

"There isn't any music" I said skeptically. At this he started to hum softly and I smiled, he always seemed to know what to do to make me now want to say no.

We danced around the gazebo pressed together my head fitting perfectly against his chest and his arms wrapped around my waist, I don't know how long we stayed like this but everything was beautiful, the stars above us, the twinkling lights on the trees and Fang's arms wrapped around me his warm breath on my neck.

I may never be able to get over what happened in New York but in this second this was all I wanted. No more running, I wanted this forever and if there was anything I could do to make this last longer I would do it in a heartbeat.

"Fang I…" I said before realizing I didn't know what to say.

"You talk to much." He said before leaning down to kiss me. It was everything that Sam wasn't, there were firework, and not literally of course I checked Gazzy before he came over gosh.

His hand cupped my chin and suddenly his mouth was on mine. I closed my eyes and put my arms around his neck, all I could think about was Fang, all I wanted was Fang, all I could hear was his breathing and all I could think was 'Oh god, I want to do this _all the time'. _

Gradually our kisses became less hungry and more comforting. We broke apart and it took every ounce of Maximum strength not to turn and run before something bad could happen. My gaze slanted up toward Fang and he was….smiling. His face was softer, less closed off.

"Close your eyes" he said and I did not know to expect. His hands brushed my hand over my shoulder as he slid something around my neck I felt the small cold weight hit just below my neck and I smiled. "Merry Christmas Max" he breathed in my ear.

My necklace was beautiful, the small silver chain held a red crystal heart with black wings coming out of the sides of the heart. Anyone else would have thought I'd hate it, but this wasn't just anyone, it was Fang. And I couldn't help but wonder what I had done to be so lucky.

"Thank you" I said. "It's perfect" I stood on my tippy toes and tilted my head to kiss him softly. "We should go in before they thing something bad happened" I said taking his rough calloused hand in mine and leading him back to the house.

It wasn't until I got back into the bustling house that I realized how cold it was outside.

"Let's go find Ella and Nudge, I'm sure there's some Christmas special on t.v." I said. Sure enough as soon as we got to Ella's room they were all half asleep watching Elf. Fang and I entered and as soon as Nudge saw our entwined hands she went berserk.

"ZOMG" I heard Nudge whisper "I thought…but I didn't know for sure oh my gosh I'm so happy." She all but squealed in excitement making Ella and Iggy notice. Ella gave me one of those 'we-will-talk-later' looks. Iggy was more up front with his opinion.

"Well" he said "Took ya long enough. Well, now it looks like were going to have to have the talk" he said waggling his eyebrows. I went to lunge for him but Fang grabbed me by my hips to stop me.

"Oh no you don't" he said into my ear making my heart flutter. I blushed and we sat down at the foot of Ella's bed to watch the movie. I must have fallen asleep sometime because I woke in my bed with a smile on my face. I remembered every single detail of last night and in no way did I want to forget it.

* * *

We went over to the Parkers after my mom gave us the gifts she got us. I got a few movies and a brand new camera. And not the phony kind but a big expensive one, a slr to be exact. (a slr is a camera with a lens on it, you can look it up)

"What? Mom this is way to expensive" I said in amazement.

"Hey, no it isn't. I know you've had your eye on it and besides it's just like the one you had in New York" she said with a smile. The one I had in New York was a sony and this is a cannon but my mom didn't need to know that. Ella got a new laptop and some clothes, we had pooled our money and got my mom a gift certificate for a fancy spa that had just opened in town and she looked pretty stoked about that.

Ella told my mom about me and Fang and my mom told Ms. Parker so of course going into that household was fun in the morning.

Gazzy got his football, Nudge got a new Coach purse and Angel ended up getting her puppy. He was a cute dog a black Scottie with a ton of personality. I swear sometimes it seemed like he was going to open his mouth and talk. But that's just absurd isn't it?

"Hey you, Merry Christmas" I said when Fang and I found Angel playing in the back yard with Total the black Scottie she got for Christmas.

"Oh Max! I have a gift for you" she said as she raced back into the house leaving Fang and I alone.

"I have you present" I said to him his hand in mine. I pulled the box out of my jacket pocket and gave it to him. He opened it and wrapped me into a hug.

"They're perfect" he said his eyes alight. I got him tickets to see Marianas Trench and Paramore, they were doing a benefit concert in town so when I saw the chance I jumped on it.

"Your welcome" I said, he pressed his lips against mine and kissed me making me dizzy. Just as I wrapped my arms around his neck Angel came back outside a small box with a bow in her hands she giggled and we parted a blush crept into my cheeks.

"Here Max" she said a smile on her face. I opened the box to see the picture she took when we fell asleep together. Fang's hand on my hip by body curled up against his my head resting in the crook of his neck our faces peaceful and serene.

"Thanks Ange, its great" I said giving her a hug.

"Guess what I asked for from Santa" she said a smile plastered to her face. "I asked him for you and Fang to fall in love and I got my wish, because Fang's the best guy ever and you're the best girl ever." She said making me smile. So that's what she had whispered into Santa's ear yesterday at the mall.

* * *

**Too Faxy? Not enough Fax? Thoughts? Comments? Review, oh yeah and Merry Christmas, or Chanukah or Kwanza what ever you prefer. Review! **


End file.
